The Evening Family News
by Hallows07
Summary: Headmaster Cross never expected news to travel so fast. He intended to keep her a secret from Kaname for a while, but naturally the whole school knows. He has Yuki so why would he become involved once again with Kaien's biological daughter? What is it in the past that links them together and is this past also returning? For better or worse? KxOCxZ.
1. Chapter 1

_Updated: 30th August, 2012_

**The Evening Family News**

News around the neighbourhood can travel fast. News around the world however, travels a little slower if the key pieces of information are in another language. It was precisely this that stopped the Chairman of Cross Academy anticipating a new arrival to his academic school.

Head bowed to his paperwork, he never caught sight of the young teenage girl that walked through the iron gates of his academy. She trailed up the path, as day class students flowed through the loud hallways. Each group was lively and as she came to the main hall, the young girl gasped at the architecture. Magnificent paintings adorned the ceiling and patterned designs ran up each and every wall. She almost lost her way through the corridors, adoring the ancient beauty. Her dark brown eyes scanned the area for a figure of authority, but the endless wave of students overcame her. As the crowd dwindled along with a chiming bell, she treaded further into the building hoping to discover a teacher.

The headmaster sighed in dismay. His study could be so boring without his precious Yuki or angered Zero in the room. He jumped from his seat and brightened at the momentarily brilliant idea that struck him, "I'll make them some cookies! Yuki would love them and it'd give me something to do other than work."

Yuki moaned, as another wave of tedium washed over her and the rest of the class, though she could only imagine the chaos that awaited her. She had no doubt that the boredom would evaporate the closer it got to the end of the day. Lower years were the worst for pushing and shoving and she cringed at the memory of yesterday's switch over.

"Yori are you listening?" Mr Smith asked leisurely. Yori blinked slowly and nodded, whilst holding up a pile of notes she had actually taken the day before. Mr Smith bought the silent lie and continued with his lecture. Yuki glanced at her friend.

"What's wrong?" she asked curiously.

Yori shook her head and weakly glared back at her, "Someone woke me up last night!" she hissed. Yuki's visage contorted with a sheepish look and she began apologizing profusely. Yori eventually let it go once Yuki promised her a slice of the headmaster's homemade cake. There was no doubt in Yuki's mind that he would again grow tired of work and bake something. She sighed for a second time, as the teacher droned onwards into the seventh chapter.

"Excuse me sir, do you know where I could find the Headmaster's office?" a dark haired girl politely queried Mr Smith. He paused half way through his last paragraph seemingly surprised by the intrusion, as he looked up to find timid youngster peering at him from the entrance of the classroom. She hid herself well behind the large oak doors. Only her head, swaying hair and an arm that grasped tightly round the wood of the door were visible. He gazed at her for longer than necessary and the rest of his class eventually turned their attention to the intruder as well.

She coward, shaking slightly, "I… suppose not." She muttered, as numerous invasive eyes stared up at her. The students were quite expectant. It had been a long morning and was sure to be a longer afternoon, so some entertainment would no doubt alleviate their certified boredom. After a few awkward moments upon which her eyes focused between various students and the form of the teacher, she began to disappear. The door gradually closed.

Mr Smith hastily clambered up the shallow stairs, dropping his lecture papers to the floor, "Ah, no! I could have one of the prefects take you." He shouted, as he pulled the double doors wide open. The students twisted, shifted and crawled over to the pathway in an attempt to catch a better glimpse of the young woman.

"Oh, well if it wouldn't be any trouble. I don't want to affect their education…" they heard her reply. Mr Smith shook his head quickly and motioned for the closest prefect, Zero, to stand.

"This is Zero," he said clamping an arm round the grumbling teen's shoulders, "I'm sure missing a few minutes of class won't affect his learning. He's one of my smartest students… which can't really be said for the other prefect."

The girl stared at him dubiously, turning her gaze upon Zero who scuffed his hair back and attempted to smother a large yawn. "Okay." She nodded, grateful enough for an escort of sorts. He would do. She would require a witness, so that the headmaster would retrain himself from pulling a fit at first sight of her.

Slipping out of the classroom, Zero marched through the academy and stalked up the stairs to the upper floors. He didn't turn to check whether the stranger was behind him or not, nor did he particularly care.

She ran after the mysterious boy and shouted a sharp 'Thanks!' down the corridors to Mr Smith. This young man needed to change his attitude. Then again she had been a prefect in her last school and those lower years could be very disrespectful. On numerous occasions she had had to catch her tongue when dealing with the brattiest of them. She could see where he was coming from, acting as the enraged, unapproachable type, but he had to have a better side, right? Surely he was not like this at all times.

She trotted on behind him, swishing her arms left and right. He stopped. She banged into his back and fell to the ground with a stuffy, 'ouch'. He turned his head to the side and glared down at her. She cringed, as though struck by an arrow and hopped to her feet swiftly.

The door in front of them opened.

Headmaster Cross waltzed out, as though he was on top of the world. However, this did not last when he spotted the two before him. His smile faded and in its place laid disbelief and a great deal of recognition. It flickered over his visage so strongly that Zero felt obliged to look back and study her to discover if he had once before met her as well. He had not. He curiously turned to look back at the headmaster with a frown, "She said she wanted to see you." He muttered lowly.

Kaien mumbled something, pushing passed Zero. His facial features scrounged up as he grimaced at her, whispering softly, "I know."

Zero raised an eyebrow, perplexed. He shrugged indifferently nonetheless and turned around to walk back his class, hands in his pockets. He was only a few feet away from the two when he heard her say something that made his heart miss a beat, "Hello, father." It was spoken quite wistfully, as though she felt herself to be dreaming. Kaien rushed forward and hugged her. Zero watched them, feeling a little transfixed as they held one another tightly. He felt lost. Where had she been all this time if Cross was her father? What separated them all this time? Why did he feel sad? Was he unhappy that Kaien had someone and he didn't? It would not be the first time he had missed having a family, but it had indeed been a long time since he had felt a longing to be in the loving arms of another.

'_No,'_ he thought shaking his head, _'No…Don't think about that.'_

"My daughter." Kaien claimed gently, "My daughter… my Yoko."

"Yes daddy, it's me." Headmaster Cross released a sob and smothered her further, rubbing her arms, stroking her hair and kissing her cheeks repetitively.

'_She called me daddy. They never call me daddy.' _He thought happily. _'Wait! Isn't she supposed to be in school?'_

Then came forth the loud confrontation she had hoped to avoid, "What are you doing here young lady? You're supposed to be in school, in England!" Kaien squealed with newfound shock. She was here! In Japan! At the academy! He dreaded the answer. Surely nothing so terrible could have happened. The school year had only just begun.

"Daddy calm down. It's not so bad. Now I can come to this school instead of the one in England away." She joyfully announced, stroking his arm. "Wouldn't you like that? We can be closer now instead of forever away." Kaien stood still for a few minutes interpreting her words carefully.

He was almost afraid to ask until the many possibilities hit him. Once they began zooming through his mind he could not hold his tongue, "Did you get kicked out of the boarding school? Did someone die or get attacked – was there a fire? Why didn't they inform me?" he furiously demanded.

Zero who had been standing not too far from the pair swivelled round on his feet and practically ran back to class. He had some scandalous news for Yuki. He was not the type to gossip, but he couldn't resist this. Besides, Yuki had a right to know just as he did.

"Father its nothing really. Don't blame the school. They got shut down about a week ago and I told the headmaster I would mail you the details. I kind of forgot to and now… here I am!" Yoko brightly declared, arms wide apart with a shining smile pasted over her face.

Kaien shook his head, as his biological daughter smiled at him impishly. He studied her and noticed the changes since last he'd seen her. She was no longer the troublesome child he had had before Yuki and Zero. She was now as old as them and more mature.

"You know that this isn't like every other school, Yoko." He said sternly whilst waving his hand around as if to present the building to her, "This is serious business. If you're to stay you'll have to help. You'll have to earn your keep and education just as Yuki and Zero."

"That's fine. I've already studied a little extra the past week so it won't take long to catch up and I can help with your little… experiment." She told him confidently, crossing her arms. Headmaster Cross stared at her, debating silently the implications her presence could cause to his 'experiment'. He had no doubt she would cause trouble, intentional or not.

"I'll have to think about it Yoko." She groaned loudly, "No! I do have to think about this seriously!" he insisted, "I don't know if I should have you around them."

"I'll be fine!" She persisted, "I was around them when I was little."

He bit his lips anxiously, "I know, but things are different. Things have changed since then and I want to be certain nothing will go wro-"

"Do you not trust me?" she asked with tearful eyes, "Is that why you've kept me away for so long? We haven't seen one another since I was three and as soon as I'm here all you can think about is getting rid of me again."

"It's not that Yoko! I love you! More than anything, but I have to think of your safety."

"What of Zero and Yuki! You took them in not long after you sent me away and they've been allowed to stay! You've never sent them away!"

"It's different."

"I don't see how." She stomped her foot indignantly, fists balled up and brows drawn together.

"Hmm… you will if you stay." He murmured, biting a finger and gazing through her for a moment before snapping back to attention, as she continued to question him.

"Can I stay? I don't want to go back to England. As much as I like it there… I miss home. I miss you."

He closed his eyes tightly, hoping deeply that she would suddenly vanish back to England and be nothing more than a passing nightmare. When this did not happen he gulped, clearing his throat with a rough choking sound, "I'll have to introduce you to Zero and Yuki!" He grinned widely, hugging her again, "Technically they have been your brother and sister for a while now ha, ha!" he laughed awkwardly, pulling away from her stiff form and turning to walk down the corridor.

Yoko raised an eyebrow before laughing a little herself and joining him. He relaxed and they both tottered to the kitchens to hunt down some ingredients to make cookies.


	2. Chapter 2

_Updated: 30th August, 2012_

**The Evening Family News**

"What!"

The entire science class, momentarily distracted from their Bunsen burners, turned their once undivided attention to Yuki Cross. At first they were silent, as her face reddened and she bowed her head with embarrassment. Once they couldn't contain themselves any longer though, their experiments were left forgotten and they circled the poor frazzled young woman. Yuki's hair began to frizz up and poof. Her uniform was wet from spilling water onto herself from a once filled beaker. She stuttered, "I- I'm terribly sorry for causing this commotion Sensei… pl- please forgive me." She begged bowing, the empty beaker still in her tense grip.

"That's fine Yuki. I however, like the others, am rather curious as to why you had that little," the teacher cleared his throat uncomfortably when the many eyes of the class unexpectedly concentrated on him, "Episode." He finished plainly.

Yuki blushed again and shook her head quickly, "It was nothing! Nothing at all! If anything its - its Zero's fault!" she shouted indignantly, pointing to the silver haired broody teen by her side.

Surprised by her exclamation, Zero raised his head from the table and glowered at his peers. Some boys glared back, whilst the girls either blushed or frowned resentfully and murmured about 'Zero's time of the month again'. His fierce look deepened at the smart remarks they fired at him.

He looked at his teacher, Toga Yagari. '_Since when had he ever taken science?'_he thought grudgingly, as they stared at one another silently. Zero blinked first, _'Damn it!'_

"Well, Zero," Sensei Yagari goaded superiorly, "What do you have to say?"

Deciding it best to 'chill' as the others would say, Zero leaned back in his chair from his once hunched over frame and placed his hands behind his head casually, "Oh, nothing much. Yuki's right it's not a big deal Sensei." He would have smirked, but it would be too unlike himself. He would feel uncomfortable.

Yagari gave him a small self-satisfied grin before ordering him to stand and notify the whole class what he had told Yuki.

Sighing unhappily, Zero rose from his seat and loudly announced for all to hear, "Headmaster Kaien's biological daughter has come to Cross Academy." Many students gasped.

Yagari's gaze hardened, "I take it you know of her?" Zero seriously enquired across the room.

Yagari swiftly turned from the eyes of the students and firmly declared, "Class is dismissed today!"

The student body president began to protest and others left as soon as possible. Yuki was among those to leave immediately, very quickly being followed by Yori who had suddenly become ablaze with energy at the prospect of an afternoon nap

Yuki was astonished! Cross- her adopted father- had a real daughter. Where had she been all these years? He could have bugged this girl instead!

Yori was persistent to see this new girl, but Yuki declined claiming she'd want time to bond with her long lost father and what not. Babbling usually got Yori to quit digging for information and Yori was already fatigued, so Yuki did her best to drive Yori to bed. It seemed to be working until they reached the courtyards.

"Yuki look!" Yori gasped with surprise, "It's the upper years!" She squealed with delight.

"I thought you weren't a fan girl Yori." Yuki stated with a small frown.

Yori snorted cheerfully, "Oh come on Yuki. I may not be interested in the Night Class, but that doesn't mean I haven't got any interests. Oh my goodness! Look! Aren't they cool?" Yori asked, as she pointed to a group that had climbed on to a few of the high walls. Yuki gasped and shouted for them to get down immediately. They appeared a little disgruntled to follow her orders, but Zero seemed to emerge from behind the young prefect and they instantly jumped from their places.

Yori sighed sadly and shook her head at the two, "Now they'll hate us."

Zero scowled and crossed his arms, "We're already hated." He stated.

"It's decided then." He smiled clapping his hands victoriously, as he brought a fresh batch of cookies out of the steaming oven. Yoko nodded happily and continued to stack the cookies on to a nearby plate.

"I'll be joining Yuki and Zero in classes until further notice. If you can find a school we can both agree on then I'll leave." _'Not that that would ever happen.'_ she happily thought. Her father was so easy to please sometimes.

A knock brought her back to reality, as Kaien answered the door with a hearty 'Hello'. In stumbled three black uniformed teens, one of which was previously her escort earlier that morning. She knew by now that it was Zero.

She rushed past Kaien and shook Yori's hand vigorously, "It's so good to meet you Yuki, I've heard so much!" Yori laughed, as the real Yuki shot up from her position on the floor.

"Actually," Yori said, pushing Yuki forward, "This is Yuki. I'll be seeing you later after the family reunion. I just came for cake – or cookies in this case!"

Dashing from the room, Yori bit into one of the stolen chocolate and raspberry cookies, chuckling. _'I wonder if that greeting means she's got his attitude. No. No chance.'_She thought, _' Nobody can be as out of it as he is.'_

"Great news! She's staying!"

Kaien squeaked, as he avoided Zero's fist.

"Are you insane? Does she even know?" he barked.

"Of course she knows." Headmaster Cross sourly replied, "Do you really think I'd ever let her attend without knowing what the Night Class consists of?" he shouted huffily. Yuki visibly sweat dropped and Yoko cringed, as Zero took another dive at Kaien.

"She had better know what those things could do! If she becomes one of those horrendous fan girls and gets herself bitten don't expect me to run in and save her!" Zero shouted furiously. Kaien scowled, but otherwise let it go.

"Well, now that that is done I'd like it if you could help her get settled in my little Yuki?" Kaien pouted. Even Yoko had to admit that she was a tad bit unnerved by his childish behaviour. He was not as she remembered.

'_I'm not going to turn out like him, right?'_she thought uncertainly.

"I can't," Yuki claimed, "I have prefect duties."

"Oh!" Yoko interrupted, as Kaien began to get onto his knees with clasped hands, "That reminds me! I used to be a prefect in my old school."

His pleading pout vanished and he clambered to his feet, "No."

"What? I have experience in dealing with misbehaving stude-"

"No." Kaien stubbornly interrupted, "I will not have you wondering around at night. It's dangerous."

Yoko glared, "You let Zero and Yuk-"

"That's different," he told her, "They know how to defend themselves."

"I know how to defend myself!" Yoko insisted, glaring at him, "I took gymnastics at school. I took some classes of taekwondo as well! I was also a prefect. I'm fast and I know how to handle bad students."

"Students yes, but not vampires. You have never fought a vampi-"

"Then have me trained." She turned to look at her siblings, "Zero or Yuki could train me."

"Yoko! I said no!" Kaien strictly forbade.

She huffed, "I don't see why not. They're allowed and I'm just as able as them."

"Actually," She exclaimed, swiftly looking at them again, "What do the two of you think of it?"

Zero shook his head, taking a step back to exclude himself. However, Yuki shrugged a little at Kaien, mumbling, "An extra person would be a big help."

Kaien groaned, as Yuki persisted, "It's a big school and there's a lot of ground to cover. Plus if one of us gets sick then they'll always be at least two prefects on guard. Not just one."

Yoko nodded with a large grin.

He rubbed his eyes, pulling at his hair, "Fine." Kaien said, "You start tonight."

Yuki's heart soared at the concept of another prefect. She instantly set to work on getting Yoko fixed up. She tightened the red bow, shortened the already short black skirt and then brushed her new sister's hair. For Yuki this was Christmas. Yoko however, was not doing so well. She didn't like the bow and preferred Zero's red tie. She had worn a tie at the boarding school. She had never worn a bow and unless she wanted Yuki controlling her look she would have to learn quickly.

"Done!" Yuki hollered optimistically.

Yoko tugged on her new prefect band irritably. It kept falling down her arm. Zero walked not too far ahead of them, but she wished she were by his quiet, calm side instead of Yuki's forever chatty and smiley figure.

"Headmaster." Yagari said steadily. Kaien looked towards the open doorway and then faced the window once again, "Why is she here? I thought you had sent her away."

"So had I…" Kaien sighed, "Yoko just showed up today. I can't keep her a secret… She insisted on being a prefect as well."

Yagari slammed his fists down onto the desk and shouted, outraged, "Why would you let her become a prefect? Are you truly insane Kaien? She'll be killed!"

Kaien sighed again and said quite downheartedly, "I know what I'm doing. If he gives in to his lust then there is no stopping him. He saved her and therefore owned her. He might still own her, but I have taken care of Yuki as if she were my Yoko. According to our deal I owe him nothing. She should be free of him. If he does take her then there is little to be done Yagari." Kaien looked out towards the looming moon dorms, "Vampire deals such as these are very complicated, but he assured me that he would never drink from her if I took Yuki in. I can only hope he can control himself. After all, nothing is more tempting than that which you own but are denied. It has been a long time… I do wonder how this will turn out."

Yagari sighed and left the headmaster in his ominous state.

"Well are you ready to get to work?" Yuki shouted over the many screams.

Yoko put a hand to her ear and leaned over to Yuki shouting in return, "What?"

Yuki leaned towards Yoko and yelled, "Are you ready?" Yoko frowned for a few moments and then nodded. Glancing at the day students she had seen not too long ago that morning, Yoko took a deep breath, _'They seemed so calm back then.'_

Yuki noticed her sister's discomfort, "It gets worse when they come out, so you might want to brace yourself for this!" she screeched, as a few lower years attempted to barge pass them. Zero had chosen a place by the wall and stood well away from the fan girls. They seemed to hate him and yet fear him at the same time. This fear had obviously overpowered them, because they wouldn't step over an invisible line that must have represented Zero's personal space. It was a pretty big space.

The doors opened. Screams and cheers erupted from the horde of humans. Personally Kaname had never noticed anyone other than his Yuki and the terribly annoying Zero, but she was familiar. Her scent had yet to breach his nose, but the dark hair and fair skin was memorable enough. He never forgot a face and hers was just as it had been all those years ago. Though her features had matured, the button nose, freckles and bow and arrows lips were still very prominent. Her eyes had darkened. Her form shadowed Yuki's and he could not help but lick his lips as a breeze wafted her scent over to him. There was no denying it. It was Yoko Cross.

She paid him no attention. Yuki on the other hand craved his. He liked this feeling of power over her. She was such a small and breakable person. How could he ever resist that longing look Yuki always gave him? She was his little princess.

Smiling softly, Kaname made his way through the throng of Night Class students to his Yuki, "It's good to see you Yuki." He charmingly expressed, as Zero gagged in the background.

Yoko noticed this strange interaction. Zero was repulsed by something and Yuki was breaking the rules by speaking with a Night Class student. Then again, so were many other students. She sighed, trying to push the girls back. They were screaming for 'Idol' and 'Wild'. She was beginning to regret becoming a prefect. Never had she had this much trouble back in her old school.

Watching her struggle on her first day was rather entertaining for him. Although he was used to Yuki struggling with the fan girls, Zero couldn't help but pity Yoko a little. The students were being more forceful today. Their feet snapped at hers and their hands bashed against her arms, as she tried to hold them back. He could tell they were unhappy that she was christened a prefect merely because of her lineage. He scoffed, jealousy was such a childish and ugly trait.

"Who is this new prefect Yuki. I have never seen any others around and was not informed?" Kaname asked attempting to hide his eager curiosity. He had to be certain.

Yuki glanced away from him to the roaring crowd where Yoko resided. "She went to a boarding school in England, very far away. The school has now closed down, so Yoko has come to stay with us! Isn't that great! I have a sister!" she told him enthusiastically. Kaname smiled affectionately and left Yuki to her duty, as a few lower years broke through her barrier and ran for Aidou's awaiting arms.

The stranger was now heading towards her and Yoko didn't know what to do. She couldn't talk to him, could she? Wouldn't that be breaking the rules like everyone else? What if Zero ratted her out to her father? He certainly seemed like the strict type.

Beginning to panic inside, Yoko's breath hitched and her heart thumped loudly. Kaname almost flinched, hearing her heart speed up. It was mesmerizing. Her blood was his. Why would she not appear as such, so tantalising? He could not though. He promised Kaien all those years ago that he would not breach the terms of their agreement no matter the craving.

Yoko looked left and right, hoping to find a gap between the fan girls to escape through. There was no obvious escape. He was almost within arm's reach, but had yet to say anything. He was a vampire! She didn't have many problems with vampires, but the fact that he was a vampire somewhat shook her. She was beginning to realise just how intimidating vampires could be. She had not really been around a real vampire since she was small. Even then, her father had been with her. He was the man that could scare any and every bad vampire away. However, these vampires were not bad, could not be, otherwise they would not be attending the school. Why did she feel so shaken by him then?

Kaname raised his hand to place on Yoko's shoulder. He retracted it quickly when she was pulled from arm's length. She visibly breathed a sigh of relief and nodded to the man who had his arms encircled around her. Zero…

"Get to class, Kuran." He coldly ordered. Kaname stiffened at his tone and others nearby gnashed their teeth together. Zero tightened his hold on Yoko. She seemed content enough, though she squeaked a little when he squished her too much. Yuki glanced between the three of them worryingly, as a few of Kaname's classmates drew closer to him.

Nodding to Zero, Kaname signalled for the others to follow him, "Very well. It was a pleasure, miss?" he ventured.

Yuki frowned, _'I wish they would get along for once.'_

"Her name is Yoko, now leave Kaname." Zero said forcefully. Yoko watched them carefully and sighed again when Kaname and the remaining vampires moved on to class.

"Thank you Zero." She whispered when she thought the vampires were out of range. He nodded a little, silently watching Kaname enter the academy, "You can let me go now." She said more loudly, whilst Yuki saw the fan girls off. Zero looked down at her and stared for a while. Yoko blinked suddenly and struggled out of his grip, pushing him away, "You know you're a tad bit weird." She stated before heading for Yuki. They were no doubt conversing over Yoko's role as a prefect. She had yet to learn of the late nights she'd be getting every day. The numerous issues with day students breaking out of their dorms for glimpse of the vampires and the incidents that tended to follow.

Shaking his head, Zero stumbled over to them and declared that they were to start patrolling.


	3. Chapter 3

_Updated 30th August, 2012_

**The Evening Family News**

"Finally, if you see any students out of their rooms then you need to take them to Chairman Cross." Yuki panted, as she and Yoko ran along the forest border. Yoko nodded, whilst a stitch in her chest struck a sudden pain through her lungs. Yuki ran further in front of her eventually stopping for breath by the main courtyard entrance. Elegantly crafted sandstone rose towards the sky and Yoko could faintly hear the trickling water from the fountain that hid behind the towering pillars. She halted by her adopted sister and knelt to the ground, wallowing in internal pain, "You'll have to get used to the running. Just work your way up by going around the academy once a night and you'll soon get into shape."

Yoko glanced up from her crouched position on the rough grass and offered the nonchalant Yuki a curious look. In return the puzzled teen received a shrug of indifference and a sigh of impatience. It seemed Yuki was very professional in her work as a prefect.

"Now that we're clear on the rules we need to get to work." Yuki exclaimed. Yoko clambered clumsily to her feet, as Yuki walked towards the south end of the academy. Now she was flying solo…

Her blood belonged to him and yet he would never be able to drink from her. He was never to touch a drop of it despite that by all rights, vampire rights, he owned every single droplet. Kaname gazed out the window. Zero was once again stalking outside, pacing, back and forth. He was forever watching them when they were let loose from their dorm.

'Of course,' Kaname thought spitefully, 'She is mine regardless of whether I could ever have her. I refuse to allow any other to take her. Besides, all I really need is her consent and the deal would be void. Though, if Yuki were to get hurt...' He swiftly tore his gaze from Zero and peered down blankly at the pages of his book. He would never allow it. He would never sacrifice his Yuki merely for a taste of forbidden fruit. He was no Eve. He was strong and he refused to fall prey to his natural instinct anyway. He would do as Kaien asked. He would stay away from his daughter.

Attempting to distract himself from the memory of her scent, he discretely scanned the room. Three of his vampires were missing. Shutting the book harshly, Kaname snarled and left the dim classroom without a word.

Takuma released a nervous laugh, as the other students stared after their leader. "Where is he going?" Yagari demanded quickly. He hated his job. Teaching vampires about vampire history was not the way he wanted to spend the rest of his life. However, so long as he was stuck in that lesson, he'd gladly imprison the angry pureblood with him.

"It is most likely some kind of emergency." Takuma offered the hunter a bright smile, "I think Kaname-Sama would be happier if we continued with the lesson Sensei."

Yagari opened the textbook that had previously lain forgotten on his desk and raised it to cover the students' view of his serious visage. He looked to Zero who was standing on the balcony, staring into the classroom with his hands firmly in his trouser pockets. No doubt he was fingering the Bloody Rose. Yagari scowled at the morbid young man and shifted his head slightly in the direction of the classroom door.

Understanding his former Sensei immediately, Zero disappeared from the windows in search of the irritated pureblood.

He strode furiously through the halls. He was extremely agitated. He had strictly forbade the troublesome duo from seeking out Day Class girls again and to take the new attendee with them was ridiculous. The young vampire had little self-control. Kaname did not like the idea of having to waste his time sorting out bloodthirsty students. They would be punished for misbehaving, for seeking out rule breaking Day Class girls. Though, for having to be dragged back to class by him himself… His fists clenched and a few windows cracked, as he marched down the corridors. They would be severely punished.

Yoko's patrol of the academy grounds had seemed uneventful at first. As such, one is bound to become bored and eventually tired of aimlessly walking round. She had made her way inside and sat at one of the windows overlooking the forest borders. Her mission was simple: keep the level Es out. Zero had also explained rather vaguely that if any students were found outside after sundown that she was to take them to him or Headmaster Cross. Personally she would never do something like that. Zero was a temperamental lunatic with a gun and Kaien was a bucket full of energy. Yuki had said something along the same lines, but when was Yoko ever going to listen to her.

"Psst!" a voice hissed down the corridor. Yoko snapped her head round and stared up the dank hallway. She raised her hand to her momentarily whip-lashed neck and gritted her teeth tightly together to hold back a pained moan.

Hurried shuffles and footsteps could be heard up ahead. She slowly climbed from the windowsill and tiptoed away from where they had come. There was a startled gasp and huskier voice calmed the first, "It's alright. It's just a girl."

She saw spiky hair come into her view from the moonlit windows further down, "Is she edible?" the voice asked its partner. Yoko shivered involuntarily and shrank back from the two mysterious strangers. Auburn hair was now visible as well as the first man's blue eyes. It would appear the first had knocked into one of the walls, because he was weakly hobbling by his companion's side.

"What's the matter, little girl?" he asked her lightly. The words fell from his lips as silk would swim over skin, but his eyes were fierce with a cold fire. She gasped and turned to run. The second man took hold of her wrist and held her back.

"What are we going to do with you?" the first man pondered, as he prowled in front of her.

She stuttered, "If you are both a part of the Night Class then I suggest you go back to Kaname-Senpai!" The man holding her chuckled and she flinched as he leaned closer to her, tightening his grasp on her arms.

"Do you hear that Aido, we're being threatened by a human." Kain laughed heartily.

"I recommend you listen to her." A new voice suggested. For a moment they had thought it their master. His voice was as low and powerful as the one they were used to hearing. He stood tall and proud before them and a few fear filled tears escaped Yoko. She could not remember ever being held hostage by a vampire, let alone two. It was a new and bloodcurdling, unfathomable incident. It was not what she had expected of her first night as a prefect. She whimpered, as Kain let her go. "Go back to class." Kaien ordered, as he moved forwards to hug his daughter close. Aido and Kain nodded uncertainly and left for their class without any punishment.

"Yoko, why are you in the main building?" she shuddered against him and gasped in fright and shock, "Hey now, dry those tears. If you're to be a prefect you're going to have to be better than that you know." He joked with a sad smile. She was so very small the last time. It was no wonder she was in such a state. "I think you should go sleep." He suggested, stroking away from tears from her reddened cheeks.

"No, no! I'm fine really!" she said loudly whilst rubbing her eyes with the sleeves of her uniform, "I'll be fine as long as I'm with someone. I'll find Zero. He'll keep me safe, right?" Kaien looked at her with a petite grin and uttered a 'Very well' before heading towards the stairs to brood some more in his office.

"What do you think?" the blond asked his cousin. After leaving the headmaster and the newest addition to Cross Academy, Aido and Kain had retreated to the outdoors. They would not be caught as easily as they were inside.

"I'm not sure. I'd bet that she's that biological daughter those Day Class girls were whining about today at the exchange. They may not look the same, but they smell a little similar. I've never seen him like that before either." Kain replied. Aido agreed, as they walked through the courtyard.

"Maybe she is the one the Day Class Girls were gossiping about then." He concluded. The duo stopped and stared at one another steadily, "Blood…" Aido whispered.

"We've smelt it before." Kain responded tightly, "It must be the newspaper girls from the Day Class again." Aido smiled and continued on. Sighing dejectedly, Kain followed his cousin in search of the harmed Day Class students.

'_What happened to the other guy?'_he thought, briskly looking back at the building, _'Ah well… he'll probably turn up with the Day Class girls.'_

Yuki shook her head. They never learned to stay in bed at night and still she was the only girl from class that kept sleeping in. The Day Class girls were fussing over their cameras talking about Kaname and Aido when she couldn't take any more of their voices, "Would you be quiet!" she shouted at the young girls, "I am so sick of repeating this! Every week you come out here with your cameras for the paper and never get a picture, what makes this week any different?" She shook her arms around to emphasise the stress they were causing her.

"Well sorry Yuki, but for one we've never been out here," the brunette said haughtily, as she helped her friend up.

"That's right! This is our first time." The injured girl retorted. Yuki frowned at their lack of memory, _'Sometimes the vampires can be annoying when they use that power. Even so, I'll never admit that out loud! I will not give Zero that satisfaction.'_

"No matter," she said closing her eyes for some peace, "Either way you have broken the rules and I'll take you to Chairman Cross and you will finally be expelled." She sighed happily. The girls squealed and Yuki once again sighed, _'Why do the fan girls have to be so annoying!'_

"Good evening young ladies! Would you like a hand?" Aido asked courteously. Kain stood back and watched Yuki and Aido again fight just as they had done every other week. It was nothing new or intriguing so his mind began to wander towards their missing friend. _'Where has that vamp gotten to?'_he asked himself.

'_Where is he?'_Zero enquired while walking round the academy. He had heard footsteps not too long ago. Nevertheless, he figured they were far too loud to belong to any vampire and simply let it go. He didn't have time to deal with the fan girls when the pureblood was obviously livid and on the loose. Yuki and Yoko could handle the fan girls. He paused, _'Yoko…'_

That pureblood had seemed far too interested. Zero changed the direction in which he was scurrying and darted towards Yoko's post. There was no way Kuran was drinking on his watch. A smirked crept over his ghoulish visage. Perhaps he would finally get to dispose of the pure-blooded beast.

Still, he was worried. Especially when the scent of blood blew over him. It brushed over his cheeks, wafted through his hair and clung to his clothes as the wind washed by. Zero thought venomously as he began to run, _'Chairman Cross knew something like this would happen! He had too! Why else would he be so insistent that she not become a prefect and aid his humans and vampire harmony cause rubbish? _He snarled, pulling out and readying his gun.

"I can't help but think that you're not going to let her go, Kaname" Kaien murmured, as he watched the pureblood quickly making his way outside, "Why my Yoko? Her blood is like any other humans. She's not special." he leaned his head against the glass of his office window and closed his eyes tightly. _'What am I going to do?'_

As Yoko trailed up one of the many gravelled paths at the academy, she spotted a figure by the woods. She had made it back to her post thinking that she wouldn't need to be with Zero since they were only required to be out for another thirty-two minutes. _'What could happen in half an hour?'_she cringed at that thought and jogged to the stranger in the night class uniform, "Excuse me?" she called, "Aren't you supposed to be in class?" she asked the young man.

He looked at her. Just stared, examining her with his eyes. Yoko took a step back from him, as a small grin crawled over his handsome face. "I'm sorry. I came out here with Aido and Kain." He admitted.

Yoko frowned suspiciously, "I've already seen them two. Did you lose them on your way into the building?"

He nodded to settle her qualms, taking a step towards her, "I guess I didn't want to share." He murmured.

Taking another step away from the student, Yoko gaped as his eyes changed from a dark chocolate to a clear, glowing red.

Aido discontinued arguing with the riled Yuki, as Kain's form went rigid. "More…" his cousin whispered, "Aido, where is he?"

Aido glowered at Kain and glanced around for their newest teammate only to find that he had ditched them long ago in search of food. He turned back to the disturbed and bewildered Yuki, "Yuki, go get Kaname and Zero! They'll know what to do! We'll find the victim… and then the Predator." He growled heatedly. That new vampire was getting on his nerves.

Yuki ran and the Day Class girls cried loudly, as Aido and Kain abandoned them to follow the scent.


	4. Chapter 4

_Updated: 20th September, 2012_

**The Evening Family News**

"Zero…" Kaname inquired curiously. It had to be Zero. Who else would drink blood on site? He growled fiercely gnashing his teeth together.

Previously he had been making his way towards Yuki's post in hopes of quenching his thirst for Yoko by being with his bubbly girl. Yuki could always make him feel less stressed and peaceful. However, Yoko's scent caught his attention before he could even depart the courtyard. She was obviously losing a lot of blood. The aroma danced with the breeze and suffocated his nostrils. The only logical explanation he could come up with was Zero losing his control.

The boy had previously held her so close and tightly it was as though they were attached by the hip. Kaname was willing to overlook the comfort Yoko found in Zero's presence, but he couldn't ignore the possessiveness and smug attitude Zero emitted when clinging to her earlier. He was pleased to gain something Kaname could never truly obtain.

"Kaname Senpai!" Yuki called out urgently, "Kaname!" she dashed across the field to his side.

"What is it Yuki?" he asked absentmindedly, "Do you know where that Yoko girl has gotten to? I can smell her blood." His tone was serene and his expression, impassive.

"Oh, no!" Yuki gasped fearfully, "Aido and Kain sent me to get you and Zero! They said something about another night student." She hastily reported, tugging on his sleeve desperately.

"Go fetch Zero and tell him to meet with us by the forest edge. I'll go ahead and deal with this problem myself, but I need you to speak with Takuma and tell him to keep the students inside." He ordered gently while stroking her arm soothingly. She blushed at the affection and nodded furiously before rushing back into the night.

He turned from her fading silhouette to gaze into the woods afar, sniffing a little, "Here I was hoping I would have the privilege of putting that dog down..." He sighed and trotted towards the foliage, scraping his sharp finger nails against the bark of the trees as he went.

"_What do you want?" she had stuttered. _She had obviously been scared of him. He almost smirked into her neck, as he thought of her pain packed whimper. She was worth the punishment he'd receive. She was probably worth more. Being detained to his room for a month would be nothing with this memory in mind. The shredding of the flesh of her neck… The tears mingling with the blood that spilled over her paling cheeks and the shaking of her whole being... The ecstasy was almost too much for him and his legs buckled slightly from the richness of the iron taste.

"What are we going to do with him when we find them?" Kain asked his cousin, as they ran towards the strong fragrance of Yoko's blood.

"Well first we'll make sure she's alive. Otherwise Kaname will kill us." Aido stated seriously.

For Kain he seemed a little too serious to be taken lightly, "Would he really kill us for this?"

Aido didn't reply, as they spotted a hunched figure clutching to another. They held one another like desperate lovers entangled in the passions of love and lust. The cousins stopped a few feet away, trying to assess the situation.

He sank his fangs in deeper and was greeted with another low gasp. Her tight grip loosened and he closed his eyes with great delight. She was his. He had almost consumed her entirely now. He could foresee the end of her. A pale form splayed out on the finely cut grass. Discovered at dawn coated in dirty dried blood he had spilled in his crazed stupor for a drink. He could imagine the glassiness of her tearful eyes and the puffiness. Her cheeks would be tinged blue as well. His grin lengthened again, tugging at her body to get a firmer grip.

He was thrown back from the young girl.

Aido and Kain jumped in surprise, as Zero latched onto the vampire and shoved him away from her. Yoko fell to the ground on her hands and knees, attempting to breathe.

"What do you think you're doing?" Zero shouted at them. Aido flinched when he brought the bloody rose from his pocket and aimed for the blood-drenched vampire, "Both of you just stood there and watched!"

Yoko slowly raised her head from the grass and looked at them, "You were here with him?" she asked with a confused frown. Blood was smeared around her face and dripped to the muddy grass.

Aido cringed and turned from the delicious sight.

"We arrived shortly before Zero and were trying to think of what would have been the best course of action." Kain droned.

Yoko could not refrain from shaking. She wheezed loudly for air, gripping the punctures in her neck.

Zero lowered his gun, as Kaname entered the scene.

Ignoring Zero's thunderous glare, Kaname gripped the vampire on the floor and lifted him from the earth. The vampire shuddered, as Kaname fixed him with a deep stare and then suddenly smacked him. The vampire wailed, as Kaname's claws deeply embedded themselves into his left cheek and tore away not only fresh, muscle and blood, but also bone as the nails left his visage.

"If you touch her again, or any student, I will kill you." The vampire shivered, "Now what do you have to say to Yoko?"

With a sudden ounce of stupidity the dark haired vampire leered, "What's the matter Kaname? Is she worth something to you? What happened to little Yuki? I must admit though… you have great taste." He gloated, happily licking his lips clean from her blood despite the pain in his jaw from the slap. Kaname scowled and gritted his fangs together threateningly.

Yoko trembled with fright. The sight of Kaname easily tearing this student apart before her eyes was horrifying. Wither another slap the cheek bone cracked and the vampire that had not so long ago been burrowing into her throat could not speak, let alone eat.

Zero noticed her pale complexion and announced that he would take her to Chairman Cross. They weren't spared a glance, as they made their way to the main building.

"Zero!" Yoko wheezed. He glared at her and roughly pulled her along the pathway. She collapsed from fatigue. He grumbled and groaned, but eventually gave up on trying to raise her up onto her own feet and lifted her himself.

"What am I going to do with you Yoko? You couldn't even make it one night without being fed on." He muttered softly to himself. She had closed her eyes and quickly fell into a deep slumber.

Zero attempted to wake her, "Yoko you shouldn't sleep yet." Sighing, he took her to the infirmary and laid her to rest.

"What happened?" Yagari queried, whilst looking her over.

"The new leech had some fun." Zero grumbled. Yuki flinched, as the nurses hooked Yoko up to numerous machines.

"She'll be okay, right Zero?" She asked with a small childish voice. She tugged on his jacket and looked up to him with innocent eyes.

"...Yes, Yuki, she'll be fine." He whispered. Yagari left, as the nurses bustled around the three children.

"You drank from her." Kaname stated dully, "What was it like?" he paused for an answer, yet, received none.

The corpse stared up at him from the tiled floor tauntingly. He had taken the young vampire's blood in hopes that he would be able to taste her there, but it was nothing like her scent. It was useless to fight his instincts. The beast in him wanted her.

He closed his eyes and leaned his head against the glass window of his room, "I'm damned if I don't." They reopened, his maroon gaze staring out at the academy where the lights of the infirmary beamed, "I refuse to lose myself over something as silly as a girl."

He did not know how long he would be able to hold back.

"What to do?" He openly asked himself, "Should I restrain myself and lose my sanity... or shall I just take what should be mine in the first place?" The window cracked, as his fists clenched and his brows drew together. He unhappily scowled at the academy, "I made a deal though… Damn." He could still smell her on the vampire. Dried drops of brown speckled the student's once blindingly white jacket.

Kaname sighed, "Time to be rid of you." He told the corpse, moving towards it…


	5. Chapter 5

_Updated: 30th September, 2012_**  
**

**The Evening Family News**

It had been raining since that night. Like Yoko, the sun was scarcely seen. She had not yet abandoned the darkness of the infirmary and it was dangerous for vampires to be around such a room… _so much blood. _He choked on the thought. He shook his head from the part of him that wanted to take her. That _monster_ had taken his chance at a complete life… what hope would there ever be that could possibly signify he may survive? May live and live with someone he may come to love wholly... He closed his eyes, envisioning her despite her presence right beside him at that very moment.

"Zero…" Yuki tentatively ventured, scrambling his thoughts with her voice. Her vague unspoken question was not answered immediately. A few class mates were eating their lunch nearby. They were gossiping about the sudden disappearance of the newest Night class member. "Zero, I know everything seems bad right now… but," she hesitated, hopelessly searching for the right words that would ease any internal suffering.

"Yuki it is fine. I'm fine. Everything is fine." he stated distantly. Yuki grimaced and glared at the girls that had begun to stare at them. They were no doubt wondering where Yoko was. Yuki briskly shook her head, her hair flailing, snapping at him, "But everything isn't okay!"

She sprang up from her seat and balled her hands into tight fists. She glowered at him for a moment before huffing and marching off towards the academy dorms.

Staring at the spot Yuki had once been, Zero slowly realized what she intended to do and rapidly got to his feet, "Yuki!"

"Kaname-sama I brought you some more tablets."

He placed them beside his friend and watched, as the pureblood played chess.

"Thank you." Kaname monotonously replied, ignoring the white box. Takuma shivered, as Kaname's grip cracked the knight within his palm and bowed graciously.

"My apologies for disturbing you Kaname-sama." He quietly said, swiftly retiring to the hallway, "I hope they help." he closed the doors. He could not contain the relieved smile, but it was soon followed with a great sigh of regret, "I knew I should not have introduced that vampire to Aido and Kain."

"They won't help. Those tablets will only make it worse." Kaname muttered angrily to himself. He waved his arm across the chess board and like a tsunami everything was wiped from existence. The pieces that remained unharmed were scattered along the floor, as the others crumbled beneath his vicious swipe. He growled and smashed his fist on to the table evidently cracking its polished surface, "Damn bloodlust!" he hissed. His eyes vibrantly flashed and he gritted his teeth, reaching for the tablets despite foreseeing their lack of effect.

_Bang! Bang! Bang! _"Yoko! Open this door now!" Yuki screamed at the wood. She had lost all patience with that girl. She loved her, but it shouldn't take so long to get over a little bite! Yuki had handled vampires for years. She gave herself to Zero as his own personal snack and Yoko could not even handle a five minute bite! "Yoko! Yoko! Yoko!" she shouted after each bang.

Zero came tearing through the hallway and crashed into the wall, gasping for breath, "Yuki, leave… her, alone." Yuki released a huff and crashed her hand against the door again and again. He reached out for her, but a sudden noise from behind the wood halted his progression. The both halted, as though petrified and stared at the wood.

A click sounded. They were among the few privileged with entering the recent domain of Yoko. She had taken the entire infirmary in an unseen flash of madness. The Chairman had thought it was just a phase from the trauma. He himself retired to his office to brood, and cook and clean. He had a nurse take her food and drink, but the tray was usually left out in the hallway. Yoko had locked herself in and once realizing that the Chairman had spare keys, had barricaded the door with the infirmary office chair. She had resided there for three days now.

"Yuki?" Yoko's voice whispered from the crack that had appeared between the door and the frame.

Yuki nodded with a stubborn scowl, "I aren't leaving until you tell me what's keeping you in here." she ordered firmly, crossing her arms for emphasis. Yoko hesitantly gripped the door and began to move it for her sister. Yuki smiled and took a step towards the dark room.

Unexpectedly, Yoko dashed out and grabbed Yuki's arms. She dragged her back and slammed the door shut before Zero could enter the room. He cursed and kicked the door with frustration, "You better not start fighting! I'm not cleaning your wounds!" he said loudly. Not receiving a reply, he stalked back through the corridors until he reached the burning sunlight.

"Yoko? Why can't I see anything?" Yuki asked, as she attempted to make sense of the darkness.

Yoko replied with a low voice, "The light broke."

Yuki frowned and felt around the walls for a switch. She flipped it once, twice, three times. With no result, she headed around the numerous beds to the windows, "If the lights won't work why have you closed the curtains?" she mumbled. Yoko gasped when the rays ran into the infirmary.

"Yuki! Close it!" Yoko screeched, as she hastily chased towards her sister. She stole the curtains from her sibling's palms and - '_whoosh', _the curtains closed. With the light gone Yoko sighed with great contentment and sat down on one of the many beds, "Please, Yuki, I like the dark."

Yuki shook her head, contemplating the real meaning behind her sister's actions, "I swear you're getting crazier the longer you stay in here Yoko. It's creeping me out."

Yoko looked at her, solemnly replying, "Do you really think so Yuki? Should I come out and play with all the other students?" Yuki sighed and sadly looked to the carpet.

"Please, tell me what's wrong." She queried gently, reaching out to hold onto Yoko.

Yoko twisted out of her grasp, pushing her away, "They're horrible."

Yuki looked up from the carpet and tried to look her sister in the eye through the abyss, "What's horrible? Tell me – I can help!"

Yoko closed her eyes, softly sighing, "The nightmares…"

Yuki flinched, immediately remembering her own. She could remember the snow, the cold, the red of his eyes as he tore at her coat…

"They're horrible." Yoko repeated, breaking through Yuki's dazed consciousness. "After that boy bit me I've been dreaming of nothing but them. I don't understand it – I've never, never…"

Yuki sat beside her sister, her arm reaching over her shoulders to hug her close, "It's alright. I have nightmares too – everyone does."

"No!" Yoko shouted, pulling away again and standing, "They're not normal! My dreams are filled with blood and screaming and… my mother. I've never remembered her before – not properly, but every time I close my eyes she's there! She's so ruined, yet happy. I don't understand it!" Her hands covered her visage, as she cried out, "I see the blood all over me in my reflection when I'm bathed in light. I can't even look out the window without seeing that image in the glass, as though stained by paint."

Yuki shivered, recalling her own most recent nightmare. The walls… they were covered. She shook her head, standing and thinking, before licking her lips with a frown and sighing, "I'm worried for you. All of us are Yoko." she sighed once more and slowly walked to the door, "When you're ready… come out and we can all talk about this. The darkness may hide your reflection, but you can't stay here forever Yoko, please. Come find us."

Yoko watched her leave, shaking and gasping as the light behind the door diminished as the wood once more locked in place. It was shut. She was alone again… in the dark.

"Help me…" she whimpered.

Eventually she grew too tired to beat back the fatigue and fell into another memory…

Elsewhere, "Someone is here." Kaname said. Those awake looked to him with confusion. They had not sensed anything themselves, but to doubt Kaname Kuran would be folly. Aido shuffled in his seat and timidly asked who had arrived, "An old friend." he muttered lowly, quietening.

They fell silent themselves, watching him read for a few minutes. When he did not elaborate they went about their business, though some remained. Aido, being one, stared on...


	6. Chapter 6

_Updated: 30th September, 2012_

**The Evening Family News**

The soft strands falling from his fingertips, he weaved his hand through her hair, "Aw… hush my little angel," He giggled with delight. She stared at him nervously and inched back when he nudged her, "You know you seem very sad." Yoko kept staring. She wouldn't want to lose sight of such an insane figure. He was so giddy. He was so loving, doting and… oddly enough she found his presence to be comforting, especially after the latest nightmare. She was grateful for the disturbance, but he still unnerved her.

He had appeared suddenly, tapping at the window. The sun had not yet set. The madman had clung tightly to a cloak. The hand balling the material closed round his figure was burning, but it seemed gradual and once she had found the strength to face her reflection for a few moments and open the window, he was inside. He was eager to run the decaying flesh through her hair and tap her nose caringly with a soft smile. She had shivered with fear and cringed when he held her hand, _"My dear, I'm here for you." _he had soothingly proclaimed.

He sighed and wrapped his arms around her, leaning his head on hers, bringing her back from her thoughts, "Darling I'm here for you." He softly repeated, "My dear little Yoko – my sweet Yoko. I am so happy you are finally here. I will never let you go."

He sounded so sincere and devoted she almost couldn't stop herself, "I-" She choked on the words though, but he did not seem to care, tightening his grip and snuggling closer.

She wasn't even aware of his name and yet she felt obliged to spill her soul. She felt somewhat safe in his embrace and could not remember such a feeling since from when she was little and within the arms of her father.

"What is it sweetheart? What's bothering my precious little princess?" He asked, moving away to see her more clearly and stroking her cheek. Yoko looked at him. The eyes, the hair… he was perfect. It was almost frightful how perfect. It reminded her of Kaname. His physical appearance was just as perfect. Just as, inhuman… His hand was beginning to heal and she could feel the rough tears in the skin of it tying together, as it continuously ran over her cheek. The light pressure did nothing to sooth the feel of it and she shivered violently in his grasp.

"Yuki, Zero!" The chairman screeched in desperation, "Where is my Yoko! I thought you would have gotten her out by now." He seemed disappointed at their failure of coaxing his daughter out of the infirmary, but was soon once more distracted by his cooker.

Oddly enough he had bought a small one for his office. He said it was convenient. That was yesterday. Yoko had stayed within the room for almost a week now. Yuki liked to think that the cooker was his way of coping, but Zero insisted it was an excuse to have one in his office, that it had nothing to do with Yoko's situation. Yuki refrained from thinking badly of their father, though the evidence of his lack of insistence on seeing Yoko for the past few days suggested his care for her was somewhat… lacking as of late. He clearly did not want anything to do with it. She had told them of Yoko's nightmares. They spoke nothing of it, though Kaien had been acting more strangely than usual he made no effort to see Yoko or understand the issue.

In the meantime numerous Day Class students that became ill had to be taken care of in the main hall and gossip ran rampant round the academy. There was talk of Yoko disowning her father. Talk of her having a fight with Zero and he hurt her so badly she required the Medical Room all to herself and even talk of her locking herself away and hurting herself for attention. It made Yuki's stomach twist at the thought of what her sister actually might end up doing if she remained within the room on her own. It surely was not healthy.

Yuki sent Zero a worried glance before nodding towards the chairman and then the door behind them. Her visage certified that enough was enough and Zero sighed, turning to the door, "Chairman, I'll get Yoko." He muttered, leaving. Despite the job at hand though, he was grateful to escape the grasp of the Chairman.

Yuki faced the chairman with an exasperated expression. Sighing, she spoke the one sentence she thought she would never have to utter, "Daddy, can I help you make the cakes."

Squealing with excitement, the chairman grabbed her and brought out an apron with 'Daddy's little cook!' printed on the front, "Oh, Yuki! I've had this since you turned six!"

Yuki grimaced. Why did she always have to be the distraction? "You keep it in your desk!" She yelled, stretching her arms out to emphasise the horror. She frowned when he merely nodded with a proud smile.

Bang! Unexpectedly, he broke through the door. Shards of wood flew into the room and many splinters quilted the carpet. He was surprised by the sight and it took a moment for him to realise what was happening before his eyes. They widened and he shouted out to her, "Yoko! Step back!"

He clambered his jacket for the anti-vampire gun, as he sighted the vampire cascading over her.

She had been shaking so much. The man suggested she rest, but she could not stop. He leaned over her, stroking her cheek and tenderly his fingers ventured to her neck. Her eyes began to shut and he leaned down further, watching her breaths deepen. When she felt the lips against her skin he eyes snapped open and she gasped, shuffling away.

He seemed scary now. His eyes glowed and his teeth were longer. She felt that the situation was in some way familiar, but could not grasp at the dim vision breaking over her. She did not want to. She had dreamed of this before. She knew she had, but threw the dream away and struggled to break her wrists from his grasp. He barred his teeth, as she tried to kick out.

Zero growled, aiming for the vampire, "Leave her alone!"

_Bang!_

The fierce stranger shoved Yoko to the floor and hid away from Zero's sight. He fled into the darker recesses of the room. Zero quickly ran to Yoko who was slowly pushing herself up from the floor boards.

"Yoko!" Zero harshly snapped, grabbing at her sore shoulders. He was angry. It felt like he was attempting to scold a child as well, what with the bleak terror that was washed over her youthful visage. She squirmed until his grip tightened so much she released a cry of pain and was forced to stop.

"Where is he? Where has it hidden?" He demanded. She cried, tears falling to the carpet. Zero shook his head and got to his feet, pulling away from her.

"I don't know. I don't even know who he is - Zero help me!" She wailed, tugging at his jacket.

He looked at her with pity and then raised his gun to her, forcibly pushing her away. She fell back into the frame of the bed and he tightened his expression, "It's going to be okay." He whispered, "I'll make it okay Yoko."

She helplessly gazed up at him from the floor, absentmindedly rubbing the side that clanged against the metal bedframe. She cried more, her voice box strained to contain the gasps, the pain and the horror. Why would he want to hurt her? She wasn't a vampire. She wasn't bad… was she? Had she broken the rules so badly by seeking comfort? How strange and twisted this place was.

'Is this… what it feels like to be a vampire?' She wondered, watching his finger tremble against the trigger.

"Get away from my darling." A low voice barked. He stood closely behind Zero. Yoko's eyes widened further, as she stared at her protector over Zero's shoulder. This man – vampire, truly cared for her wellbeing.

"If you want Yoko to live," Zero told it sourly, "Then surrender your life for her. I'll take you in her place."

The handsome stranger tensed. He studied Zero and the gun, looking to Yoko and laughing, "You don't think I wouldn't. Trust me Kiryu if she was in any real danger I would." He grabbed Zero's left shoulder, pushing the young man's arm down with ease, "I did not recognise you at first or that weapon, but now that I have… young Kiryu. We both know it won't hurt my little girl. You would never hurt an innocent human anyway. Your pride and sense of justice is too great for that, though perhaps not your hunger…"

"Shut up!" Zero hissed, swiftly turning his gun onto the handsome stranger.

He backed away from Zero, raising his hands slightly.

"I leave her here at this place in the hands of you, and Kaien and Kuran!" He sneered, "Don't hurt her – don't even think that any of you could hurt her and I not find out. I'll tell her. She will not be happy to find out what Kaien is putting her dear little girl through. I certainly aren't! Mark my words Kiryu. One of you will end up trying to eat her. One of you…" His eyes darted from Zero to Yoko and back, as he tip-toed backwards towards the thick curtains, "If either of you touch her like that. I'll not stop her. She'll do more than kill the perpetrator." He laughed, grabbing at the cloak fastened round his neck. He scrunched it round him, his eyes poking out of the hood.

Zero snarled, as the vampire smashed his arm into the curtain. The glass behind it broke and he dived between the threads and out of the building. Zero ran to the opening, bracing his hand against the window frame and gasping as remaining shards the window dug into his skin. Blood dripping, he grasped the gun with both hands and pulled the trigger.

"No!" Yoko cried hysterically, pulling him back.

"What were you doing?" Zero shouted, rounding on her and pushing her away, "What were you thinking?"

"I didn't know!" She called back, tearful eyes gazing into his.

"How could you not?" Zero retorted. When she refused to answer and her gaze drifted away from his he sighed and pocketed his gun, muttering as he brushed past her, "Idiot."

She winced, turning to watch him walk away, "You're bleeding," she softly told him, reaching out swiftly to tug at his hurt hand. His furious expression twitched, but he refrained from ripping away from her, allowing her to examine his palm, "I can fix it for you." She tried to remedy, holding his hand carefully.

He swallowed, catching the glimmer of a first aid box sat on a table not too far away in his peripheral vision, "Okay, but then we need to notify the headmaster and Yuki."

Yoko nodded with some disappointment.

…

"He seemed to care…" she said quietly, wrapping his hand. She knelt before him, as he sat upon a bed, wrapping the cut.

Zero glanced at her, tearing his gaze from the wound, "Too much." He declared. She looked up from the wound also and stared into his lilac eyes, "He's no good Yoko… no good at all."

He got up and took her arm, jerking her towards the door, "You would do right to stay away from vampires altogether, but if you must mingle… don't get caught up." He turned to look down at her, his eyes softening as they focused on the redness of her eyes, "Don't let them see how vulnerable you are or they'll take advantage and hurt you." He smudged away a stray tear and they left the infirmary.


	7. Chapter 7

_Updated: 30th September, 2012_

**The Evening Family News**

"Daddy! Why do I have to do this?" Yuki whined. The Chairman was taking pictures of her, as she posed with the finished product of their cooking. His smiled at her adoringly and took one of the cupcakes from the tray she was holding.

"Yuki, am I to believe that this bonding time for the last hour was not what you wanted?" He asked cheerfully. Yuki nodded slowly, anticipating the bad reaction from her step-father, "What? But Yoko would have cooked with me!"

"Probably to make sure you didn't burn down the building." Yuki muttered with a frown.

"Ah! Yuki! You are so mean! Zero is a bad influence on you!" Kaien complained loudly. The door was opened and Zero marched in with Yoko on his heels. He yanked her round the desk and sat her in the Kaien's chair, swinging it round to face him. He leaned down, each hand on each arm of the chair and stared at her expectantly.

"Zero, what happened?" Yuki asked uncertainly, as Kaien pushed her in front of himself for protection from the moody teenager. Zero's expression deepened into a glare and Yoko attempted to push him away, her hand against his chest and her head leaning away from his.

Suddenly he turned from her and glowered at Kaien and Yuki, "There was a vampire in that room with her." He fiercely told them, "A bloodsucker in Cross Academy!" He hissed hatefully. He turned back to Yoko, taking up the same position, "That was no student. Do you know who he is? Did he give you a name? Yoko!" he shouted, as she turned her face from him, trying to avoid the confrontation, "Yoko, look at me! Answer me!"

"I don't know!" She screamed, successfully forcing him away from her and rising from the chair, "I already told you Zero! I don't know who he is. I don't know why he cares so much about me! He just… does." She calmed down, working on evening her breaths.

Yuki stared at them somewhat bewildered, as Kaien's quivering tone queried, "What vampire? Zero what happened when you went to get her? Is this why you took so long?"

Not knowing what else to say, Yuki chimed, "Yeah…" She briefly waved at the apron she was presently wearing.

Zero scanned it with distaste before saying, "When I got there a vampire was with her. It looked like he was going to bite her, so I shot at it," He sighed heavily, brushing his hand through his hair, "I missed. He ranted and raved then broke out the window. He knows things. He knew our names," he gestured to Kaien and himself, "He mentioned Kuran too."

"What did he look like?" Kaien asked quietly.

Zero looked up at him surprised by the Chairman's sullen voice, "I'm not sure. It was dark."

Kaien leered at the boy, "You're part vampire aren't you? Why couldn't you see him properly?" He snatched the cupcakes from Yuki, who jumped, and slammed them down, on to his office table, "Oh…" He hesitantly murmured.

Zero tightly shut his eyes and balled his fists. He heard the shuffle of her feet and the small cry that breached her lips, "Yoko…"

"You're a vampire," her voice cracked and heightened further with fear, "You're like him."

Zero's eyes flew open with shock, "Like him!" He yelled with surprise. He turned to her, smiling, "You're a genius Yoko!"

Yuki's mouth fell open, "What? What just happened? I thought you'd be ripping her apart right now... you're quite sensitive about your, err, yeah."

Zero shook his head, "What she said – like him, but I'm not. I'm not like him at all." He looked Kaien in the eye his bright expression falling into one seriousness, "That vampire was a pureblood. No doubt about it."

Kaien grimaced, "Kaname most likely sensed him. I'll speak with him in the morning – see if he is able to identify the bloodline."

"Why didn't he show up?" Zero demanded, "Surely a pure blooded vampire on the grounds of the academy is something he should be making sure doesn't occur. Isn't that his job? It's the only thing he could ever be useful for."

Kaien sighed, ignoring Zero's jibe and sat down at his desk, "You're all dismissed. The prefects will not be needed for tonight." he said, waving a hand in the direction of the door. Yuki worriedly glanced at Zero. Deciding to take the chance at freedom, she pried the apron from herself and dashed out of the door with a quick 'goodnight'. Yoko stared down at her father with concern, "Go rest Yoko. I am not angry or disappointed with you." She nodded sullenly and briefly glanced at Zero's tense form on the way out the door.

Zero stood at the headmaster's desk in silence. He stared down at the man that was soon quietly weeping into a stack of papers, "You know him." He stated. Kaien stopped crying, sniffling and staring back at Zero with shame. He nodded, confirming Zero's suspicions.

"Kaname…" Yoko inquired, as the pureblood woke her up, "It's three in the morning. Wait, what are you doing in my room?"

He lightly grabbed her chin and tilted her head back for a glance. The student's marks were gone, but a bruise lay where they had once been. He frowned with concentration. Yoko tried to see him properly from the uncomfortable position she was in, but failed miserably. She felt nervous. Finding out about Zero's vampirism seemed bad, but having a vampire as intimidating as Kaname stare at her neck was far more unsettling. She briefly entertained the idea that he had come to eat her, but brushed the idea away. Kaname would never hurt a student. Still, she could not ignore that he unnerved her to no end and she most definitely was not happy with him appearing in her bedroom at three in the morning, waking her from the only slightly peaceful sleep she had had in week.

"You seem alright at the moment Yoko," He said affectionately, "Be careful." He let her go and walked towards the door. Yoko's mouth hung open, as he made his way out of her room.

'_Did he just hint that he cares about me?'_ Giving in to sleep, Yoko left that thought at the back of her mind. It wasn't her problem, not yet anyway.

"Gah!" A surprised voice yelled. Tipping over the side of his bed, Hanabusa tightly closed his eyes, "Kain," He whined from under the bed, "Please get up and shut that damn curtain." His cousin sighed with annoyance and taking the warm quilt with him, he drew the curtains after a quick peek outside. Hanabusa smiled and contently jumped back onto his bed. "Thank you." He sighed dreamily, falling back to sleep.

'Idiot…' Kain shook his head and also returned to the welcoming warmth of his bed.

"Yuki, I can't do this anymore." Yoko gasped. The dew soaked through their trainers, but unlike Yuki, Yoko was not completely aware of her surroundings or the time.

"Yoko," Yuki complained, "We've only been running for fifth-teen minutes." Yoko, still gasping, looked at Yuki in shock.

"Fifth-teen minutes!" She shouted indignantly, "You've got to be kidding me." She groaned and fell to her knees with exhaustion. Yuki rolled her eyes impatiently and tapped her foot on the wet grass. The sun was rising slowly from behind the forest, the Moon dorms shining. Yuki glanced up at the beautiful building admiringly before returning to the gasping Yoko.

"Oh, come on Yoko. Your exaggerating, I'm sure you'll be fine by first period." She said, crossing her arms stiffly, "I tell you what why don't we go get some breakfast with the other students. It might give you the opportunity to make some friends… we'd have to change our shoes first though." Yuki mumbled.

Pulling the tie this way and that, Zero huffed and ripped the fabric from around his shirt collar. He stared at his reflection in the mirror and thought of whether he should brush his hair, "Nah, won't make much of a difference anyway. No one will notice." He murmured, picking up his toothbrush. He skipped breakfast and continued to pack his things away for class. His room was perfectly clean and his school books were categorized in his bag, beginning from first period to last. He was hoping to avoid chattering to Yoko sine she had discovered his 'condition'. He did not particularly want to deal with Yuki either. He had no doubt that she would make it out to be a bigger issue than it truly was.

His talk with Kaien the night before came back to him.

"_I am sorry for being so forward Zero," Kaien sniffled, "I had no right to let her find out like that – no right to speak of it so openly or scornfully either." Zero looked at the fully grown man, disgusted. He took a step back and headed towards the door._

"_What has happened has happened. Think nothing of it. Besides, we have bigger issues if this pureblood returns for Yoko. He might hurt the students or… Yuki." He grumbled harshly at the weeping ex-hunter. Kaien managed to utter a goodnight before Zero had closed the office door._

"But Yuki, I won't make any friends. I'm a prefect remember?" Walking through the corridors, the duo turned a corner and trotted beside one another down the stairs.

"Hey! I made friends." Yuki exclaimed, insulted.

"That's because you're social." Yoko replied, sulking on her side of the staircase.

"You're social too Yoko." Yuki sang cheerfully.

A few late students ran past them in to the dining hall. The sandstone roof raised high above the balcony. Many students got together there, huddling in groups. They shared their breakfast with one another evenly. It was the most popular area at meal times and break, because it kept them out of sight of any passing teachers. The balcony also offered a Birdseye view of the hall. Students' voices rose with the ceiling.

"Depends on the person I'm socialising with." She muttered angrily whilst helping herself to what appeared to be a chocolate croissant. The noises from the others reminded her of the atmosphere of the Moon dorm gates at sunset. There wasn't much of a difference. Girls were still giggling about the Night class students or the hottest boys in the Day class, as the boys in question were attempting to listen in. A few groups wore their uniforms inappropriately. Short skirts, slack bows and ties and some girls even went as far as to wear their shirts open, showing the tops they wore underneath.

Yuki pointed to one of the biggest groups, "That's the gossip group," she stated hesitantly, "They say around here that you're nobody until that group talks about you."

Yoko looked away from the group's table and glanced at Yuki uncertainly, "Have they ever talked about you?" Yuki blushed violently and hid behind the apple she had grabbed from the close fruit basket.

"Well - no - not really, oh, I don't know. I'm a prefect and get in the way of their 'handsome night students' so I suppose that if they do ever talk about me it wouldn't be very good." she commented slowly, dragging out her words.

Yoko looked at her confused, "Yuki that made no sense. Besides, no gossip is good gossip." She turned to look at the group, "Think I'll stay away from that crowd."

Yuki shrugged and put the apple on her tray, "Your choice, but they're designated as the popular group."

"The word of today is Daedal. Write the definition and memorize it. It could be useful for your exams."

"Intricate, ingenious, why have I never heard of this before? I spent years in England and what do I get from it, slang." Yoko whispered to herself, copying the board. The English language teacher had dubbed her one of his star pupils along with a few upper year students and two other lower year students. Yuki had chemistry at this time and Yoko had to survive two hours without her beloved sister. Each desk for language studies was separate and Yoko was isolated from any other pupil. The silence of the room was unnerving and the walls were very bare. A few posters of 'hang in there kitty' were posted around the teacher's desk.

He, himself, had shabby brown hair, tanned skin and green eyes. The short jacket sitting on his chair was stylish, but Yoko was apparently not the only student to think that he was a little old for it, "Can you believe someone like him has a jacket like that?" A dark haired lad asked his close neighbour. They shook their head in agreement with the boy and passed him a note once the teacher's back was turned towards the bored. Yoko groaned to herself quietly and continued to read through the Robert Browning poems she had been given.

Kaien stared out of his office window, watching the birds flitter above the woods.

"Hmm… Kaname is destined for Yuki, but wants Yoko. Zero loves Yuki… Yoko loves… no one. I don't think so anyway." He scratched his head, "If I can push those two together then Kaname won't want her, but how to do it. Zero's in the way…" He rubbed his jaw, in thought.


	8. Chapter 8

_Updated: 7th October, 2012_

**The Evening Family News**

The screaming had already begun. Yuki clasped her hands over her ears in the hopes of dimming the noise, but it was no use. It would not be fuzzed out. Yoko's eyes scrounged and wrinkles marred her forehead, as she cringed. Classes had ended and once more the Moon Dorm gates were due to open. Many girls had already gathered within the last few moments and some boys were trailing behind. Oddly enough there was less of an abundance of girls this night, but Yoko supposed it was due to it being the eve of the senior exams.

"Shouldn't we be getting them in order by now?" Yoko queried, glancing from the crowd to her sister.

Yuki shook her head, hesitantly stepping back from the horde, "Not today. The seniors are usually at the front."

Yoko frowned, "What difference does that make?"

Yuki shivered, "The younger years… they're…"

Zero scoffed, "They're hornier!"

Yuki's cheeks reddened and the front rows that heard his statement squawked indignantly. Yoko laughed a little, "Hormones. I hate to think what they're like at 'that time of the month'."

Zero bit his lips, muttering to himself. He crossed his arms and leaned back against the wall. Yuki's blush deepened to more vibrant hue, as she angrily yelled out for Yoko to, "Shut up!"

Yoko laughed louder, watching her sister cover her face with embarrassment. She leaned in to her and whispered, "Yuki, really… are you?"

Yuki groaned, nodding slightly. Yoko giggled, smiling largely and murmuring, "Sorry." She patted Yuki's back and stood on the other side of the gate from Zero. She stared at him for a moment before copying his stance and leaning back against the brick wall, grinning.

The light faded. Clouds hid the moon from sight, but many stars broke through the white wisps. They shined down and the cobble path gleamed. The Day class settled down quite suddenly. An awestruck silence falling over them, as the gates creaked. They caught sight of the luminous white uniforms and a few in the crowd squealed. They were hushed by others. Yuki, standing in the middle of the path, ran aside to Zero and watched.

The Night Class were discreet. They silently tread from their lair, wordlessly, and walked long. The light tapping of their shoes was all to be heard. No breath passed between their lips. Aidou seemed particularly concentrated. His eyes were strongly piercing his cousin's form, as he walked by Ruka's side. Takuma reservedly waved to Yuki as they passed her by, but the smile refused to brighten his eyes and the blue of them was darker. The Day Class students remained silent, as the Night Class continued. A few ventured closer, but the atmosphere between the students was so thick that they took a few steps away from the path. For once, the grass lining the pathway was visible.

Kaname's brows were drawn together. He bit his lips and his nose twitched. His fists were tightly balled and his chest refused to lift up with breath. Takuma grabbed his arm, squeezing with concern. He was rewarded with a nod. The touch did not go unnoticed and some Day Class students sighed. A few girls clasped their hands together in prayer and others hugged one another, staring at the boys.

As the line came to an end and gates closed, a few Day Class students followed behind the trail of the Night Class. Yuki immediately set about holding them back. Yoko attempted to join her, but was blocked by the throng. On the other hand, Zero's gaze was fixed upon Kaname. He watched as the vampires headed indoors. Watched the shudder running down Kaname's back, the shaking of his fists and the slight drop of sweat running down the side of his neck. Zero glowered, nibbling on his lower lip.

"Did you see them!" One student cried out, "They were so cute! Takuma really cares for him – they're like real brothers or something!"

Another young girl sighed, "I wonder though, what's wrong. Kaname-Senpai seemed so tense and the rest of the Night Class looked so sullen…"

Yuki huffed, "For the love of God. Please! Please just go to bed! Its already passed curfew – do you all really want detention?"

They argued back, insisting they know what had upset their precious Nigh Class.

"I don't know." Yuki told them, somewhat saddened, "No one's told me…"

Yoko squeezed Yuki's shoulder, "I don't know either. Maybe Zer-" She turned to look for him, but he was gone.

"Never mind..." Yoko mumbled, "He's ditched us again."

Yuki shook her head forlornly, "I wonder what's wrong. He looked so… I don't know how to describe it."

Yoko frowned, "Neither do I, but I'm sure Kaname can handle it Yuki." She pushed her sister, watching the Day Class slowly disperse, "Come on! Let's go find Zero. We can't let him get away with ditching his duties!"

Yuki smiled, "Right!"

Aidou leaned his chair back further, the back legs creaking beneath his weight.

"Are you sure you can do this?" Takuma asked gently.

Kaname peeked up from his book to look at him and tersely replied, "I have to…"

As Kaname's voice quietened further Aidou scowled at the blackboard ahead of him, leaning back further to hear better. The legs of his chair continued to whine.

She shivered. Her breath was foggy and her arms clung to her body for warmth. The memory of that student returned to her. Their meeting, his pretty visage and the smile on his face… the bite. Yoko viciously shook her head, gripping the sides with her numb hands and pulling at the hair, "Go away." She whispered.

Blinking, she looked up from the grass and back at the woods. The memory was gone. She sighed with relief and re-wrapped her arms round her body.

As she continued to walk passed the line of trees, a twig snapped. She froze, petrified. Another branch broke, the sound repeating itself in her ears. Her heartbeat began to rush and she desperately wished her legs would move. The cold held them still. Yoko attempted to see through the treeline through her peripheral vision, but it was no use. She would have to turn her head to be able to see the lurking creature. She shivered again. Swiftly turning round to face the woods Yoko took a deep breath, getting ready to scream. Nothing…

At least, nothing immediately stood out. She held her breath for a few minutes though. If horror movies had taught her anything it was not to feel relieved straight away. A sense of security after such a suspicious fright always led to a bloody end. She dared not even blink for a few moments, but when nothing jumped out at her she sighed.

Licking her lips, she turned away from the woods and began to walk back towards the main building.

_Snap._

She halted. Right foot still poised in mid-air, Yoko slowly turned her neck. She looked back towards the trees and sighted it.

A loud laugh escaped her.

"Well hello there!" Yoko declared, happily clambering through the weeds. The owl stared back incredulously, as she held her hand out to it, "How are you tonight?"

"Quite alright."

She gasped, leaping back.

He chuckled, stepping out from behind a thick tree trunk.

"Are you alright darling? You look a little… alarmed." He asked.

Yoko gulped the air and held her hand to her heart, "You scared me." She stuttered, watching him carefully.

He snickered, "Sorry. It was not my intention, I promise you that."

"What are you doing here?" She inquired, stepping away from him a little.

He followed her, contently replying, "I would like to speak with you."

She stared up at him, analysing the words and the expression on his face.

Assuming he was being genuinely benevolent, she responded in kind, "What would you like to speak about?"

His smiled widened, fangs sliding over his pink lips, "You, your mother and I."

Yoko blinked, her mouth slowly falling open, "My – my mother!"

He nodded, "You know you smell just like her. Granted there is some of your father there as well, but," He slowly grabbed a strand of her hair, rubbing it between his fingers, "You're mostly like your mother." His gaze left the hair and he looked her in eye, leaning towards her, "Makes me wonder if you taste like her too."

Yoko pushed him away, "Stop it!" she demanded, "Stop it right now! Or I'll shout for someone!"

He shrugged, "It's just curiosity darling. There is no need to worry. I've already eaten."

She blanched, "What?" she choked out.

He sniggered, bluntly retorting, "Yes, that's right." His grin fell, a more serious tone in his voice, "I would never chance hurting you darling."

"Did you know my mother?" Yoko asked, her inquisitiveness overcoming her common sense.

He held out a hand to her, "Knew her… I know her very well. Come darling, we have much to discuss."

She did not hesitate. Taking his hand, they wandered deeper into the woodland.

Kaname stared at the book before him, gritting his teeth, "Are you sure you can do this?"

He closed his eyes, frustrated, "Takuma you have asked me that question five times now."

"My apologies…"

He sighed, "No, I am sorry." He closed the book, giving up on studying, "I should not be so fowl with you."

Takuma smiled a little, "It is quite alright. How else are you to vent."

Kaname grinned mischievously, "Aidou."

Aidou jumped, startled. His chair fell back completely and he fell with it. A loud clang echoed throughout the room and the entire class turned to look at him.

"Is there a problem?" Yagari probed, glaring.

Rubbing his head, Aidou muttered a gruff "No."

As the lesson resumed, Takuma glanced at Kaname, "He's only doing it because he cares."

Vaguely aware of the insinuation, Kaname countered, "If it is care that makes him so nosy, he should care less often." He glowered at Aidou who was attempting to redeem some of his dignity by showering Yagari with his intelligence. Smugly, he answered all the questions upon the board and flew into further detail upon various key topics. Yagari's mood merely worsened.

"He, like everyone else, just wants to be certain you are alright Kaname-Sama." Takuma told him, he fiercely continued, "We care about you and hate seeing you this way. It will only get worse. Bloodlust is not something that will just go away after a while. It needs to be satisfied. You know that better than anyone. The beast needs to b-"

"This is not a light conversation Takuma. Leave it." Kaname ordered.

Biting his lip, Takuma did as commanded.

As he just returned to his work, Kaname abruptly interrupted, "That thing is back."

Takuma's shoulders tensed, his head bowed over his work book, "The pureblood…"

Aidou's ears twitched. He turned his head to the side slightly, listening.

"Indeed…" Kaname refrained from allowing a scowl to wash over his blank façade, "I will have to see to him soon if he does not leave her be."

"You worry for her too much."

Kaname turned to look out the window, catching sight of Zero's hair as he hid behind a pillar on the balcony, "Perhaps."

Aidou pouted, staring at the black board. His fists slowly clenched, as he grimly thought, _'Yuki… that damn prefect. Always getting into trouble and causing hassle for Kaname-Sama. Something has to be done about it.'_

The cold did not bother her any longer. She could not feel her hands or toes. Her hair was frazzled and her nose runny. She did not care. Yoko's shoes echoed down the Day Class Dorm, as she marched back to her room.

"He's a liar," she whispered to herself in the deserted corridor, "Daddy is a liar…" Her voice cracked and a tear fell to the carpet.

Reaching her door, she automatically took out her key and entered her room. Being so small, only one bed was able to fit within it. She did not share, did not have to. More tears fell.

"He lied." She wailed quietly, grabbing her pillow and holding it to herself.


	9. Chapter 9

_Updated 7th October, 2012_

**The Evening Family News**

A knock breached through her dreams and Yoko groaned. She could not remember falling asleep, but the pillow she held tightly to herself was quick to remind her as to why she felt so groggy. She had spent the early hours crying. She peeled her eyes open and glared at the sunlight creeping through the curtains. The knock resonated again. Yoko slowly turned to look at the door. Her throat was sore and her nose blocked.

"What do you want?" she tiredly asked, roughly rubbing her eyes.

"The headmaster wants to see us." Zero's voice replied.

Yoko's hands stilled. She stared through the gaps between her fingers at the floor. The headmaster, Kaien Cross… _Daddy lied._

She violently shivered, grasping at the sheets of her bed, "I'll," she coughed, "I'll be out soon. I'll meet you there!"

She assumed he left when she received no reply.

After dressing and catching sight of her swollen, raw eyes, Yoko splashed the cold water over her face. She stared back at her reflection, but the red puffiness remained and she sighed, reaching for the foundation.

"What took you so long?"

Yoko flinched with surprise, swiftly revolving to him, "Nothing!" she exclaimed, unexpectedly finding him behind her, as she left her room.

Zero studied her for a moment and she began to fiddle with her sleeves, as his stare hardened, "Why are you wearing make-up? You never wear make-up."

She frowned, looking up at him, "I wear make-up!"

He shook his head, "No. I've never seen you wear make-up – I'm sure of it!"

Yoko crossed her arms, giving him a rather snobbish look, "If I didn't wear make-up why do I have make-up?"

He opened his mouth to retort, but found he could not. She grinned wickedly, "Exactly. Honestly Zero you can be so simple minded."

She turned away from him and sauntered down the hallway, "Are you coming or not?"

"What's this big mission you have for us then?" Zero quizzed.

Kaien held a piece of paper in front of himself, "It is very important. Everything you need to know is upon this very sheet."

Yoko refused to look at him. Instead, she peered at the cookies on the desk. She had yet to have breakfast, but despite the temptation she also refused to partake in anything he made, made with false love… the bastard.

"Well." Zero impatiently requested.

Kaien held it out to him and he was quick to snatch it up, gawking at it.

Upon the sheet, neatly written with girlish strokes, was a list of baking ingredients.

"You've got to be kidding. Again! No! I refuse! Where is Yuki? Have her go with Yoko – they'll enjoy the time together."

"Now Zero, Yuki is undergoing her own very important mission. I can't pull her away from it." Kaien insisted, waving his arms around.

"What?" Zero demanded, "What is she doing?"

Kaien hesitated, "Err… cramps! She has cramps!"

Zero blanched, dropping the list and gulping, "Not something I wanted to know…"

Yoko tried hard not to laugh at his expression, but it was too much. He glared at her, but she could not stop.

"Shut up Yoko." He muttered, reaching down for the paper.

"Well," Kaien asserted, "Off you both go!"

"Yeah, whatever… stupid old man." Zero lowly slurred. Yoko could not have agreed more. She shoved past Kaien who held out his arms for a hug and vacated the office. Zero turned to see her leave and frowned.

"What's up with her today?" He spurted.

Kaien shrugged, "Maybe she has cramps too."

Zero closed his eyes, hoping it was not so, "God, if you're sending me into town with a crazed woman I'll beat your arse when I get back." He growled out.

Kaien laughed, "If you get back! She might beat you up!"

Cursing, Zero left.

"You don't do you?" He cautiously ventured.

After twenty minutes of the most awkward silence he had ever had to endure, Zero could not contain himself.

"What?" Yoko asked, clearly confused. Her brows were furrowed.

Her nose scrunched up with disgruntlement, as he clarified, "Have cramps."

"I can assure you I do not."

"Oh! Good! Good…" He swiftly glanced at her before returning his gaze forwards, bluntly asking further, "What's wrong then?"

Yuki hastily reached for the falling cup, but despite her attempts to salvage it, it hit the tiled floor and smashed. Pottery flew in all directions and marred the tiles. She cringed, as the sound echoed. She half expected the vampires to come down and wreak havoc upon her for waking them. None appeared. She sighed, rubbing her forehead, "Thank god," she whispered, "I didn't wake anyone."

"Actually you've woken everyone." Takuma confirmed, opening the door.

Yuki shot up from the ground, "I'm sorry!" she bowed, "I didn't mean to break it! It must have been really expensive – it looked it! I am so sorry!"

Takuma chortled, "Actually it only looks expensive. Don't worry about it Yuki." He moved forwards and took her hands in his own, checking her over, "As long as you are not harmed, everything is fine."

She blushed, hoping desperately he could not tell how sweaty her palms were from the hard work.

"You have done a wonderful job so far," he told her, pulling away and gazing up at the decorations, "I am sure Rima and Shiki will be very pleased. Would you like some help?"

Yuki refused, insisting she only had a few things left to do before the room was complete. He remained with her, watching over her. She suspected it was Kaname's doing, but she could not fathom why he was not there himself. The thought of Takuma being there of his own will crossed her mind, but only briefly. Yuki did not believe he could like her in such a way. The very idea was incredulous. After a while he joined her anyway, pulling out knives and forks and laying them upon the table. They spoke to one another of the occasion, of school work and friends. He was particularly interested in Yoko and Yuki found herself smiling. The impression of Takuma using her to find out about Yoko was endearing. She liked that, the idea of those two together. Yoko could use a good man… vampire.

She handed him yet another bag of flour and Zero could not stop himself from cursing, as she reached for another.

"Why does he need so many?" He groaned.

Yoko's eye twitched, " I don't know, but he's expecting me to be the stuck baking with him, he's out of luck."

Zero stared at the back of her head, as she leaned into the darkness of the shelf to find a bag at the back "You're very agitated today."

"I've already told you Zero. I'm not in a sharing mood. Leave it alone." She pulled another bag and thrust it harshly into his overloaded arms.

As she trooped to the next aisle, he grudgingly followed, quietly mumbling, "What could possibly cause such a drastic change overnight?" He teetered for a moment, losing balance, harshly whispering to himself, "Hormones!" He frowned, "She said she's not - not. It can't be then… hmm." She shouted for him. Huffing and reassembling the flour bags, he hurried along.

Takuma had been called away for business. As a result, Yuki was left to finish the room alone. She did not mind. It gave her time to think. Her nightmares had gotten worse and she was constantly waking Yuri with her cries. The increasing vividness of them was most disheartening. Every night the dream would lengthen. The detail of each image would harden and the creatures would solidify so much that she feared to touch them in case they truly grabbed at her. One in particular continued to haunt her. She shivered, unintentionally ripping up a paper napkin, as she folded it. That thing, reaching for her, telling her – "Yuki, how good to see you!"

She threw the napkin in the air, jumping and squealing with fright. Aidou leaned against the frame of the doorway, smirking, "Now, now, I did not mean to frighten you!" He moved forwards, resting both hands against the table and careening over it to peer into her wide eyes on the other side. "Why did no one tell me you were coming?" he purred, licking his lips, "I could go for a late afternoon snack."

She shivered, as his fangs peaked out at her and took a few steps back. "Leave me alone Aidou." She demanded. He did not like that. The grin fell from his vivacious visage.

He leaned away from her, standing tall, sniffing indignantly, "You are so mean Yuki, and when I only wish to aid you." He held a hand to his chest as though struck with a knife, his expression pained.

Yuki snorted, "You! Help me – I don't believe it! You would never help me, let alone with something you would consider so tedious."

His grin returned and he let out a fabricated chuckle, "Ah, so true. If I could I would leave you Yuki, to do as you will. Tis not so, though. I cannot abandon you at such a needy time."

She became confused, but shook her head and pointed towards the door, "Go away Aidou."

He pouted.

"Oh! God! Zero!"

He yanked at her arm, gripping it tightly, "What? What is it?"

She thrust the list into his eye sight, "We forgot the sprinkles."

He exhaled loudly, letting her go. He put his gun away and picked up the bags he had dropped, reorganising some of the shopping.

"I'm not going back," he certified, taking a few steps forwards.

"We have to. You know what he's like."

Both tired, they looked back down the road. The town was just in view.

"Rock, paper, scissors." Zero firmly suggested.

She agreed.

She lost.

"Damn him!" Yoko trotted back down the road and looked for the Cake Clique shop.

It was closed.

"For God's sake!" She cursed, throwing her scarf to the cobles. "I hate this! Sent out to get things for him! Him! Augh! Why?" She sighed, scraping her little finger beneath her eye to inable the tear to fall, "I think I need some space."

"I think you require some care."

Surprisingly she did not find herself startled, or frightened.

"You've got to stop doing that."

He smiled warmly, hugging her close, "Darling, you know I can't help it."

"I know," Yoko replied, stiffening as his lips brushed her neck as he nuzzled her, "You're so light on your feet. I can barely hear you with my human ears."

He tore away from her throat and gazed into her eyes. "Never mind that now. Your mother would like to see you."

Yoko's lips lifted up into the biggest smile she had fashioned all day. The sneer was gone and replaced by sheer joy, as she grabbed at him, "Really! I can see her!"

He laughed, hugging her close. She countered it with a strong grip, intensely embracing him to her small frame. "Of course, though we must go now."

Yoko hesitated, thinking of the man down the road. After some deliberation, she decided to leave Zero. She doubted he was patiently waiting. He would either have gone ahead or would be planning a livid lecture to spew at her for having taken so long and not having gotten the item required.

He sat with his arms crossed, waiting. She was taking longer than he anticipated, but then she was only human. Humans tended to take a long time to do anything. Aidou sighed, bored. He knew it would not be any fun, but he had not expected so little action. Yuki's presence caused quite a stir. She had woken them up too early. She had broken some of Ruka's favourite plate sets. She had even cut herself with a butter knife… so delicate and weak. He took a deep breath, closing his eyes momentarily to rid himself of the scented memory. He could understand the bloodlust Kaname had for her, but for it to affect him in such a way when it had never had so strong an effect beforehand. His brows furrowed. Was it really Yuki? He heard another crash and rolled his eyes, shaking his head. She had dropped another plate.

Thoroughly displeased, he furiously marched back into town. The numerous bags were lugging him down, but he ignored the pain in his arms and continued on. Adamant to shout and ball, Zero searched for Yoko. He had waited forty minutes. He would wait no longer. Either she had the sprinkles or not. He did not care when she brought them to attention, he cared no less as he looked for her.

When he reached the shop a streak of panic ran through him. Cake Clique was shut. The lights were off. They had to have been shut for a while as no one resided within, counting the days earnings. He also smelled that familiar scent. The flowery perfume she used that drove his brain dizzy and not in a good way. It made him sick to his stomach. As he took a bottomless breath, he inhaled a strong irony scent. It was tangy and tinged with soot. He knew that scent.

He dropped the bags and drew his gun, following it.

**NOTE: I'm going to have to release one chapter per day from tomorrow, as i have not had time to update them all over the past week. I assume, like myself, you would all quite enjoy 'decent' writing, so its something you'll just have to live with. There is only about five chapters left, so it should be finished by the end of next week at the latest if i release a chapter a day, which is a lot more manageable now that i've gotten rid of two of my essays and my seminar has been planned out (less uni work = more time for writing). Anyway, hope you've enjoyed the chapters thus far. I am sorry to have to constantly change the plans, but things keep cropping up that i'm not expecting. Hallows07 x**


	10. Chapter 10

_Updated 8th October, 2012_

**The Evening Family News**

"Will you not sit with me?" He asked, taking a seat and gesturing for her to do the same.

Hastily shaking her head, Yuki stepped away from the table, "It's not my place. Rima and Shiki will be here soon to celebrate their awards. I left the scones in the kitchen for them."

"They would not eat them." Kaname told her, taking the teapot in hand and pouring two cups full, "Please, Yuki. Rima and Shiki have already phoned ahead and informed me that they will not be coming here to celebrate. A friend has made other plans. I would very much dislike all your hard work to go to waste. Will you not sit with me?"

She blushed, gulping loudly as he pushed a cup of tea in her direction. Yuki slowly walked round the table and sat by him. She took the teacup in hand and smelt the aroma.

"Green tea," she exclaimed, "I only ever have it for holidays and celebrations."

He smiled softly, running a hand through her brown tresses, "Today we celebrate on their behalf."

His stomached rumbled. He grabbed at it, pushing against his gut to smother the sound. Aidou sighed, as his stomach persevered. He glanced at the door, wishing terribly that he was also engaging in green tea and scones. He closed his eyes… _scones_.

They had walked so long. The sun was beginning to set and the vampire drew away his cloak, as the stars peaked out from behind the clouds overhead. Yoko rubbed her arms. Despite the jacket she still felt the chill of the evening. Frost littered the corners of the streets they trailed down.

"Not much longer." He whispered, taking her hand and pulling her forwards into a dimly lit alley.

"How much longer though?" She asked, trying to pry her hand away, "I need to get back to the academy soon…"

"He would not worry for you darling." He snarled, "That man is a fiend and you!" he twisted round, grabbing her arms tightly. Yoko violently flinched, stifling a surprised yelp. "You should not lower yourself to such a level darling. He does not deserve you. He does not deserve your love… not like us. We love you."

"Indeed." A voice soothed.  
Yoko's consciousness wavered for a moment. She felt her mind was floating and her eyes slid shut from the woozy sensation. As her sight straightened out, she took a deep breath to alleviate the faint feeling.

A beautiful woman stood by an open door, watching them. She was dressed immaculately in a red dress. A pearl necklace adorned her throat and another, her wrist. The gown hid her shoes, but from her height Yoko could only assume she was wearing heels. Her hair was the same as Yoko's. It was just as brown. Her eyes on the other hand, were large and green. Yoko blinked a few times, staring up at the young woman.

"Are you not going to come in sweetheart?" The lady said, taking a step back into the building. The light seeped out of the open doorway. The sandstone walls of the alley glowed orange and the glass of the few windows present glimmered. The colour danced and Yoko imagined a very warm fire to be within the room.

She was correct. A large fireplace overwhelmed with detailed dancing ballerinas and birds brought the walls to life. Shadows clambered about the room passionately, as the flames of the fire itself partied within the hearth.

"It is beautiful," Yoko whispered wistfully, reaching her hand out towards the flames, "And warm!" She brightly continued, smiling hugely with relief.

She cried out, as arms wrapped round her. The towering woman hugged her from behind. Yoko shook, as the woman's breath tickled the top of her right ear, "My Yoko, my precious little Yoko. How I've missed you!"

Yoko gasped, spinning round in the woman's arms. Looking up into her vibrant grassy eyes, she quietly inquired, "Mother…"

The lady nodded, pulling her close. "Yes," she said, "It is I."

A cry broke from Yoko's pink lips and she clasped at her mother's dress, "Mother! You're really here! You're really real!"

She back away, turning to the man, "You were right!" Tears accumulated in her eyes, "Its true then – not just suspicion any longer. Daddy lied to me." She turned back to her mother, "He told me you were dead!"

Her mother pursed her lips, exclaiming ferociously, "I most certainly am not! Well," She took a breath to calm herself, running a hand through her long hair, "Not exactly."

Yoko frowned, "What… what do you mean? He said he saved you. Surely…" She looked back at the vampire she was pointing towards. He lingered by the doorway, "You changed her."

He grinned, stepping towards her mother, "We make each other better." He declared, "Your mother and I are the perfect couple." He took her hand and kissed the back of it lovingly, "She is everything to me."

As he brushed a strand of hair from her eyes, she refrained from sneering, "Indeed." She clarified, "I am everything to him."

Yoko blanched, "You're a vampire!"

Her mother laughed, "Of course! You do not think I could still look this fantastic and be human, did you?"

Yoko blushed, "Whenever I pictured you… I always imagined you as beautiful, but you are in fact more so than I thought."

Her mother held her hand to her heart, peering down at her daughter with care, "You are so sweet Yoko." She tore away from her husband, "Alexander here came to me a long time ago. You were very little."

"I was five." Yoko stated.

"Right, anyway. He came to our home after Kaien disturbed his family. He and a few others found us there. Do you remember any of it?" He mother asked curiously, a calculative expression garnishing her pretty visage.

Yoko looked towards the fire, wandering through what early memories she had, "I remember gold leaves and angels. I remember feathers and the smell of freshly baked shortbread… I remember a man at the door."

_A knock sounded. Yoko looked up from the jug, "Mummy, someone's at the door."_

_Her mother pulled herself from the pantry and glanced down the hall, "I'll be back in a moment then, keep stirring."_

"_Is it Daddy? You said he should have been back by now." Yoko struggled to recall the time he promised to be home with the white ribbon for her costume._

_Her mother anxiously licked her lips, "I don't know. It's probably trick-or-treaters. He'll be home soon. He promised."_

"_He promised to get the ribbon for my hair!" Yoko shouted after her, as she trailed down the hall._

"I don't remember much after that, but I've been having nightmares as of late." Yoko confessed, nervously wringing her fingers together.

Her mother comfortingly grasped her shoulder, "What nightmares sweetheart?"

Yoko blinked away some tears, but her vision merely blurred. The flames she stared into roared and crackled, burning through the wood.

"I dream of screaming and running. Mostly of blood, though I… there was a man. He saved me. I can't remember his face." The tears spilled over her bottom lashes and swam quickly cascaded down her cheeks, "I remember you shouting!"

"Sweetheart, i did not mean to leave you. You know I ordered him to take you as well," She glared over Yoko's shoulder at Alexander, as she hugged her daughter close. "I had been seeing Alexander for quite a few weeks. I wanted us to be a family. The three of us, here, together… and now we can."

Yoko's cries stopped. Her shoulders tensed and she pulled back from her mother's shoulder, rubbing her snotty nose with one hand, "You're vampires though…"

"We can easily change that darling. I am after all a pureblood." Alexander gazed at his wife with great endearment, "I would do anything for my love. You would make her very happy, as well as I of course."

"Wait!" Yoko yelped, prying her mother's fingers from her body, "I don't understand something. You, you had seen him before that night?" Her mother nodded, her smile drooping slightly. "You were having an affair…" Yoko's eyes widened, her voice trembling, "You betrayed Dad."

She yelled out, grabbing her cheek. The blood surpassed her finger tips and trailed down her neck.

"You stupid girl!" Her mother cried out, "I did nothing wrong – don't you dare suggest I did! I did not!"

Yoko stared at the blood smearing her mother's hand. She had slapped her. She rubbed her hand against her throbbing, bleeding cheek, no doubt smearing the blood as she attempted to stifle the pain.

"He could not satisfy me any longer," her mother explained, ignoring the blood, "I was getting older after you came along. You ruined my body – made me weak. You made me old. I wanted to stay young and pretty and Kaien could not give me that. Alexander though," she looked back at her lover, a greedy gleam in her emerald eyes, "He could not only gift me with eternal beauty, but power and devotion. Real devotion! Your father never even looked back at me whenever he went out to hunt!"

The tears returned, "He lied because of this, because you're not pretty and kind. He didn't want me to know the real you. How you really were – are!" Yoko stormed away from the fireplace, retiring to the darkness by the doorway, "You're awful!"

She grabbed the handle and wretched the door open. Alexander took hold of her arms. He pulled her back and shoved her aside to the floor. She hit it with a _thump. _Yoko gasped and looked up quickly, hoping to anticipate and avoid his next assault.

Zero glared down at her from the other side of the open doorway. It was raining. He was soaked to his bones, his silver hair clinging to his skin. His eyes blazed with fury, as he spotted the vampires standing over her.

"Yoko," he said lowly, "Get up. Come here."

Yoko blinked, startled and somewhat scared. His visage remained quite blank. His gun was poised, ready to fire. She very slowly crawled towards the doorway and eventually, as neither vampire made to stop her, picked herself up off the floor and ran to towards him.

"Get behind me." He ordered, not looking at her.

"Zero…" she hesitantly whispered, reaching out for him. His other hand slapped her own away from his face and she recoiled. He was very cold.

"Get behind me." He repeated, a steely tone entering his voice.

She nodded, silently ducking under the arm aiming the gun and gripping the back of his soaked jacket.

"We're leaving now." He told the vampires.

Her mother scoffed, "Go ahead. She'll be back. If not," She walked towards the pair. He cocked the gun and she stopped, leaning in dramatically, "I could always come get her myself."

Yoko gulped. Zero released the safety catch. He was very tempted, but Alexander took her mother's hand and pulled her behind himself, "Leave." He demanded, grimacing at the gun.

"One thing..." Her mother called out, as Zero pushed Yoko out of the alley, "That_ father_ of yours, Yoko. He left me for dead." Zero halted, momentarily looking back at the woman, "I had not certified with Alexander that I would join him. In fact, I was on the verge of saying 'No'. He bit me anyway and your father found me. He left me. He left me to bleed out on the kitchen floor."

Yoko glanced back as well, tears falling again as she hiccupped.

"You can ask him yourself! He's the 'awful' one. I'm innocent. I've merely made the best of it."

Alexander glowered, pulling at her mother's arm. Upon his insistence, they retired back into the building to avoid the rain. As the door closed, Yoko looked up at Zero, "I'm sorry." She said.

He did not reply. He took her arm tightly and dragged her back to the academy. Not once did his grip falter, nor the glare upon his face. She herself could not stop crying. Her hiccups worsened and she began to cough, as the rain pelted them. The shopping was long forgotten.


	11. Chapter 11

_Updated 10th October, 2012_

**The Evening Family News**

"I cannot wait any longer."

"What would you have me do?" He asked, rubbing her shoulders, as she sagged into the chair.

She stared into the dying embers, "I want her now. I've waited so long for her."

He stopped, as she brushed his hands away, "Then I shall retrieve her now."

Biting her lip, she spared the door a glance as he left into the rain, "I will not be condemned to this life alone. Alone with that thing…" She blinked back bloodied tears, grabbing her cup of tea. She tipped the cup back and hastily gulped the scolding liquid. Instead of the burning she had hoped for, a tickle slid down her throat. She sighed, dropping the empty cup. It cracked, as it hit the stone floor.

After escorting her to her room, he headed down the hallway. Adamant for answers, Zero stalked to the Headmaster's Office, flinging open the door.

If it were not for the sound of his heavy footsteps they may have been startled. As it were, Yagari and Kaien merely scowled at him with annoyance. "What has gotten you into a hissy fit now?" Yagari teased, a small grin stretching his lips to one side.

Zero growled, marching towards the desk. His fist thumped against the wood and splinters embedded themselves in his hand, "I want to know what's going on?" he demanded fiercely, some phlegm spluttering out at Kaien.

Shaking a little, Kaien raised from his seat, "I don't know what you mean." His eyes dashed between Zero and Yagari, the latter of which was attempting to escape.

Zero pulled him back by his trench coat, ordering that he "Stay."

He took a moment to deeply inhale some oxygen, calming himself.

"What is the deal with Yoko?"

Both men tensed, looking at one another and then back at the young man. Yagari coughed, trying to tug his trench coat from Zero's snug grip. He muttered, "I'm not a part of this."

Kaien glared at him, insisting he was. He re-took his seat and gestured for Zero to do the same. Yagari moved to stand by the window behind Kaien's desk, staring out at the moon.

"A long time ago, when I was a hunter, I had a family." Kaien began, digging into one of his desk draws. "I had a lovely wife and a beautiful daughter."

"Yoko." Zero confirmed.

Kaien frowned, "Don't interrupt."

_Three months. He had not had her in three months. She denied him even the simplest of touches. He was not entitled to a kiss on the cheek anymore, let alone a proper kiss. He was worried. She had stopped hugging him two weeks ago and now, today, she did not greet him 'good morning'._

_Kaien gnawed on his frost bitten lips. The weather was harsher than he expected. Halloween was not a time for snow and yet it paved the paths and painted the garden a soft fluffy white. He gulped, waiting._

_He had been working hard for the past two months, hunting a clan of purebloods. They were merciless in their killings. A family of them, hurting innocent people, and his superiors could not allow them to wander about unchecked for much longer. He was assigned to follow the youngest. She frequented the dolly shop four streets from his home. Her elder cousin would drop her off. She would buy a new doll and then wander the park, looking for a snack. It was rare that she left unfed. It was rare Kaien did not have to clean up the mess. She very much liked to play with her food._

_He sighed, scraping his sleeve up his arm to grasp a glance at his watch. He would be late. He had promised to get the ribbon back to her before she went trick-or-treating._

_They arrived. The young girl released the man's hand, asking for money. He gave it willingly. She walked towards the shop and he down the street._

_Kaien shouldered his bag, preparing to follow her into the shop and buy another doll for his own daughter. She was not fond of them, but he was not about to waste money and he required a guise. It would not do for a man his age to buy dolls for himself. Before he could commence with the usual nightly routine, the girl turned back. She called out to her cousin. She asked if it were true he was going to bring home a new addition. He certified it. Much to Kaien's horror, the vampire suggested two additions to the family._

_Skidding on the concrete road, watching the girl pander about in the shop, he glanced towards the path the man took every night… every night._

_He bit his lips again._

_Kaien looked back at the girl, finding her pondering what doll to buy as the shopkeeper doted upon her._

_He ran down the street, following the man._

"When I discovered where he was going every night… I was horrified." Kaien poured another cup of sake he had snagged from the desk draw. "He was forcing himself upon my wife, biting her. She was dying. I chased him off before he could have at Yoko, but-" He choked, taking a long sip of the sake.

_Knife still poised in his hand, Kaien turned from the open door to gaze at his wife. Bloody and broken, she gasped. He stared at her, she at him. He could tell from the pain etched over her face that her blood was boiling. He scraped his free hand over her eyes, dragging it down his face. He ripped it away with a cry, tears breaking from his eyes despite his attempt to quench them. He drew back the knife, staring down at her… it fell._

_He collapsed to the floor, hollering at the ceiling._

_Yoko clambered out of the kitchen cupboard. Her pink dress was splattered with her mother's blood. It was browning, drying. Her bare feet pitter-pattered over the slippery, reddened tiles. She reached for him._

"_Daddy…" She patted his shoulder, looking round. "The walls are red."_

_He gasped, taking her into his arms and covering her eyes, "Don't look sweetheart!"_

"_Red is my favourite colour." She continued, a dazed tone of voice._

_Her mother gasped again, blood clotting her airways. It spluttered out of her mouth. Her hands reached out for them. Kaien shook his head, tears violently assaulting Yoko's hair as he held to her to him._

"_Daddy." She said, bidding for his attention._

"_Yes sweetheart." He asked, staring over her head at her mother._

_Yoko quivered, hands moving up to grab at his arms, "I don't think I like red anymore."_

_He released a choked huff, a small smile cracking his tautly scrunched expression. He sniffed, stroking her hair, "It's alright. I'm not too fond of red either."_

_She nodded, head buried in his chest. He rose to his feet, taking her with him and lifting her into his arms. Her mother, his wife, stared up at them. Her eyes followed them, as they left._

_She tried to call them back. He did not go to her._

"I had called Yagari before entering the house," Kaien continued, sipping more sake between his words, "He arrived to find the vampire escaping."

"I was adamant to go after it once I knew what it had done." Yagari interrupted, snatching the sake cup and bottle from Kaien. He protested loudly, reaching for it, but Yagari sneered. He opened the window slightly and tipped the contents outside, "We could not leave Yoko alone of course, so we took her with us."

"When we caught up to him… he wasn't alone." Kaien resumed, "When I injured him – they could smell his blood. His family came to get him."

"Whilst we tried to fight them off that little girl Kaien had been tracking lured Yoko away."

"She was supposed to be hiding, supposed to stay put!" Kaien shouted, slamming his hands on the desk. Yagari sighed heavily. The man was clearly drunk.

"Yes, but she did not know the girl was a vampire. She thought since they looked the same age it would be okay. Thought the girl was in the same situation." He did not turn to look either in the eye, merely stared out into the night. The moon had disappeared again behind the thunderous clouds. "Yoko did not understand. She was not raised to understand. She was supposed to be normal…"

Kaien began to cry hysterically, clinging to the wood of his desks and weeping.

Yagari sniffed indignantly, "Oh, pull yourself together – she was fine!"

"She was not!" Kaien yelled, angrily shoving papers to the floor, "She was almost killed! Almost – like her mother – almost!"

Yagari licked his lips anxiously, "She wasn't though, and that's what matters."

Kaien snorted, "Oh is it? I had no idea. After all, she escaped death only to end up 'owned'. I still don't understand why he couldn't just let it slip by. Why he felt he had to take her from me."

"He didn't take her," Yagari persisted, "He had no choice either way. It is law, for any of us. He did what he could for her, spared her by making that switch."

"I lost all those years…" Kaien sullenly stated

"She was safe." Yagari strongly insisted, turning to look at the broken hearted man, "Far away from here. She grew up somewhat normal – it's more than we could have given her after what happened." He gripped Kaien's shoulder, squeezing it softly to reassure him, "In the end you did what was best for her."

Kaien reached up and placed his own hand atop of Yagari's, "We both did." He insisted, using his other hand to rub away the tears, "I could not have appointed a better man as Godfather. You got her there safe and sound for me, whilst I handled… handled things here."

On the edge of his seat, Zero coughed quietly to grab their attention, "What happened after she left with the little leech?"

The pair parted, Kaien clearing his throat and Yagari returning to his perch by the window.

"I'm not sure on the details, but after she wandered off the little girl tried to have her nightly meal. Yoko resisted of course, but a child is no match for a vampire." He rang his hands together, his brows furrowed, "Kaname stood in."

Zero blanched, "What? That thing saved her!" He rose from his chair and gaped at them.

Kaien suggested he re-take his seat and remain silent until he was done. Continuing, "When we realised she was gone we went to find her. The others in the clan were either dead or had run by that time." He nervously spared Yagari a glance, "I'm not sure if it was our doing or Kaname's. His presence can be a little… intimidating for some." Zero snorted. Glaring, Kaien continued, "When we found her she was desperately clinging to his legs. He was smiling at her rather peculiarly, but I thought nothing of it at the time. He picked her up and said that he had intended on popping round to see me – I had not seen him for years. His mother and my – my wife, did not get along." He sighed, tightly gripping the edge of the desk, staring at the cracked wood, "He insisted I go take care of her mother as soon as possible. Something I was trying to put off… We went to the house and she was gone. There was no trace of her."

"When I tried to take Yoko from Kaname, he resisted." Yagari confessed, "He suggested she stay with him in case her mother 'returns' for her."

"I insisted she was dead, but he wouldn't listen." Kaien said.

"He was lying – we all knew that. She was bitten by a pureblood. She was bound to turn and who knew what she would do. With or without her sanity…"

Kaien shuffled his feet, tapping them against the carpet, "Kaname wouldn't let up. Said he'd take good care of Yok-"

"He spoke of her as one would a pet." Yagari interjected, balling his fists, "Since he saved her, her blood was his by right. It is law. Her blood teases him, lures the beast inside. She's nothing special – doesn't have to be. He saved her and as such, her blood means something to the creature that lurks in his mind. In his very being…"

"The vampire…" Zero stated. Both men nodded.

Zero glared at the carpet, "Does this mean Kaname owns Yuki too?"

Kaien barked out a laugh, "Gosh no! Yoko is a special case. She has no previous ties to-"

Yagari hacked, choking and coughing. He spluttered loudly, glaring at Kaien whom quietened with a panicked facet. He pursed his lips, "Are you alright?" he carefully queried.

"Yagari's throat stopped playing up immediately, "Yes."

Nodding, Kaien continued, "Kaname had come round mine for a favour. He intended to ask for Yuki to reside with Yoko, my wife and I. He was worried I'd refuse, but after saving Yoko."

"He had leverage." Zero voiced with realisation. Eyes wide, he gasped out, "He used Yoko's life against you - that bastard!"

"Quieten down, will you?" Kaien ventured, "Yes, he used her against me to certify Yuki's place. He promised not to take what was his if Yuki was kept safe. After agreeing, Yagari was kind enough to make arrangements."

"A fellow hunter I met during my time in France had a family friend that ran a boarding school in England. I took Yoko there the next morning. The headmistress agreed to allow her to stay, so long as we paid."

"For years I've paid for her schooling time and more for the summers she resided there." Kaien supplied.

"How is this possible? What excuse did you use to keep her there all that time?" Zero inquired.

Kaien shrugged his shoulders, "Many things. Family issues, work. She knew of the vampires – there was no hiding it as she grew up. She remembered it quite vividly in the beginning and Yagari had to sit her down to explain it to her. As she got older, the memory of how she found out has since escaped her. She understands that I run a school for humans and vampires… and I made her feel as though she would be in the way."

"What? How could you?" Zero noisily demanded.

Yagari replied, "To keep her safe. I saw her sometimes on holidays and Kaien kept in contact through letters, phone calls and emails and what not. It was very easy to keep her there. She quite enjoyed England."

"That's it." Zero questioned. Both men nodded with confirmation and Zero stood.

As he reached the door and clasped the handle, he called back grimly, "Her mother's alive."

He heard the crack, as their heads snapped to look at him, "She asked Yoko tonight to join her. That pureblood is her key to changing Yoko."

Yagarai turned to Kaien, "I'll search the town."  
"Not in this storm. That would be useless and at most, make you an easy target. You'll go when it stops raining." Kaien looked back to Zero, "Did she specify when?"

He turned his head a little in order to see the anxious man, "She said Yoko would either go to her or… she would come for Yoko. I'm not sure how long she's willing to wait."

"Not long now I should think," Yagari suggested, "She's waited a long time."

"Indeed…" Kaien murmured, stroking his chin, thinking.

Zero left them to their own devices, traveling back down the passage.

"I enjoyed this," He told her, "We have not had time to ourselves like today for quite some time."

Yuki stuttered out a squeaky 'yes', heavily blushing as Kaname walked her back to the Day Dorms.

'_You should not wander alone so late at night Yuki,' he had said, 'I fear for you when you are patrolling alone as late as this. You do so far too often for my liking.'_

_Yuki had scoffed, saying, 'Blame Zero. He's always ditching, but Yoko's here now! So, I'm not alone anymore and there's no need to worry – I promise!'_

"Tonight has been wonderful," Yuki crooned dreamily.

Kaname smiled down at her. As they walked, his hand brushed against hers and his grin widened when the blush across her cheeks flared over her entire visage. They were soaked due to the rain, but it seemed unimportant. Her hair was sticking to her, but he knew he was a state as well. Though she shivered, Yuki refused to let go of his hand to zip up her jacket. It was as he had said. They had not been this close to one another for a long time.

"You!" A venomous voice howled over the rain.

He had caught sight of them, as he trailed down the corridor. Disgusted and furious, Zero trudged towards the doorway and out into the storm. The wind battered his hair and the rain froze his blood, but he continued on ferociously throwing insults at the beast currently attempting to exploit Yuki's devotion.

"I know what you're doing!" he shouted, "Trying to act like you've got it under control, like it doesn't bother you - like you're so much better than everyone else!"

Yuki's mouth flew open, eyes wide, staring at him as he pushed himself forth and forced Kaname away from her.

Kaname sneered, "Better than everyone or just better than you?"

Zero roared, pushing him again.

"You have no right here! You may think you do, but you don't! You can't take what isn't yours – she isn't yours!"

"Zero…" Yuki tried to reason.

"No Yuki! It's about time you realised how big of a prat he really is! You want to know what he did, do you, Yuki?"

"Tread carefully Kiryu." Kaname warned, his fangs peaking over his bottom lip.

Zero shook his head aggressively, "He's the reason Yoko's had to grow up away from home. He's the reason she didn't get to grow up with a father – the reason she-"

He stopped, halting, staring up at the silently fuming vampire. His face contorted with revulsion. He hissed, "Now he wants to consume her."

Yuki gasped, astonished, "Zero!"

"Those are some serious accusations Kiryu." Kaname malevolently retorted.

"It's only the truth." Zero firmly stated. "Admit it Kuran, you crave her blood. You want to tear your fangs into her throat and drag them down into her veins." Kaname's fists began to shake, "You want to see the light leave her eyes and the beat of her heart. You don't just want to hear it speed so fast and then come to sudden stop – no! You want to feel it!"

Yuki shrieked, as Kaname threw a punch. Zero fell to the ground, his nose bloodied.

"You know nothing!" Kaname seethed.

Picking himself up, Zero threw a mighty punch of his own. However, Kaname stepped away. The throw swiped by the air and Yuki cried out.

Gasping, Zero backed away from her huddled form. She gripped her cheek tightly, tears pooling in her eyes.

"Now look what you've done!" Kaname fumed, hurrying to her side and tenderly pulling her hand from her wound. At the sight of her blood Zero's eyes altered. His breath quickened and he to suppress breathing to keep his mind intact. He closed his eyes, turning his head away from the pair. Zero could hear them shuffling about, as Kaname helped Yuki stand. He pursued her into the building, but not before snarling at Zero as he passed him by.

His eyes returning to their usual violet, Zero dragged in a deep breath. The violet was particularly glossy now…


	12. Chapter 12

****_Updated 14th October, 2012_

**The Evening Family News**

Distracting, that's what she was.

He could smell the sweat. He could hear her cries and there was no doubt in his mind that his jittery fingers were eager to feel her soft shaking flesh. The imagery of her lying bare and open to him upon her bed made his eyes flutter and brows crinkle. He could not concentrate whilst she slept.

Despite being so far from the Day Dorms, Kaname's senses had picked up on Yoko's state.

She was enduring another nightmare.

His hands quivered. He could not risk her catching him again, but the temptation was too much. He left the Moon Dorms and slinked across the academy grounds to her window once more.

He stared up for a few minutes, deliberating the consequences were she to awaken again to find him there. Kaname was surprised she had not confessed their previous midnight meeting to another. He expected her to confide in her father or at least Yuki.

His wine eyes closed slowly, as his nose scrunched. Her perfume had dripped away and left her scent unadorned. She smelt of spices and strawberries. His brow furrowed. He had not smelt strawberries before. He could not remember her ever having eaten strawberries either. He had not thought her fond of fruit. Why would she smell of…? He heard it then.

The clambering of a fool…

He snarled, moving forwards towards the wall. Gripping the bricks and finding his footing, he climbed.

"_I've been thinking about it constantly – don't think I haven't, but I can't bring myself to leave." She told him, pulling a tray of cakes from the oven._

_His hands balled together into fists. He muttered unhappily, "Why? I told you. You can bring her. He has been stalking my family every night for the past month. I came here for you and after they've sacrificed their safety for someone they've not yet met… you can't just turn me away!"_

_He flinched, as the little girl tugged on his sleeve. "Would you like to try one of my biscuits?" she asked, holding an iced pumpkin short bread biscuit out to him._

_He sneered down at her, "No little girl. I do not eat biscuits."_

_She frowned, asking, "What do you eat?"_

"_Little girls…" He growled the sound rumbling in his chest. She quivered, backing away and releasing his sleeve._

_Sniffing, she placed the biscuit back upon the plate, "Mummy, I don't like him. When's daddy coming home?" She peered over the counter at her distressed mother, whose trembling hands were dotting cream over the cakes. It was messy._

"_Soon." Her mother shortly replied. She huffed, dropping the cake onto the counter and picking up the tray. She handed it over to her daughter, "You finish this." She grabbed the ruined fairy cake and bit into it, mumbling as she glanced over to the man, "I'll see to him."_

"_I want you with me!" He declared grabbing her arm. She pulled away, biting into the cake again. He scoffed at her, tearing the cake away from her lips and throwing it across the kitchen. It hit the fridge and smeared a drawing._

_Yoko cried out, clambering over to it. She could not reach it, but gawked with tearful eyes. She snorted indignantly, turning to the man whose grip upon her mother constricted further, as he tittered at her. She barked, "That was for daddy! I drew our house for him!"_

_He ignored her, pulling her mother closer. Yoko's glare softened, as her mother began to sob. A red stream crawled down her arm from her wrist, which he vehemently clutched. Yoko took a step towards them, but her mother ordered she stay put. Their gazes were locked. Neither turned to look at her and Yoko tried to take another step._

"_Stop!" He commanded, pulling on her mother's wrist again. As another moan cracked from her mother's tear stricken face, Yoko flinched and halted._

"_Who are you?" Yoko timidly queried, biting her lips fervently._

_He grinned at her mother, whose eyes widened, "Don't!" she attempted to order, but she choked at 'o', as he forced her neck back. He nuzzled the hollow of her throat, softly dragging a sharp nailed finger down from her chin to the top of dress line. His tongue darted out and raked up her throat along the main vein. She shuddered. He purred at the sound of her blood, rushing. Her heart thundered and her lungs struggled for breath. She gulped, as he tilted his head in order to see Yoko better._

"_I am your death." He said._

_He kissed her mother's collar bone and scraped his fangs over the top of her right breast, "I will be your rebirth." He whispered lovingly, eyes lidded._

_Yoko quaked and gasped, as her mother howled. He sank his fangs into her throat, one hand holding her waist firmly and the other knotted in her hair._

_He pulled back after a few moments, "You will join me. After all, why would he want you now? A beast harbouring the human form…" He leered widely, staring into her mother's glazed eyes._

_Terrified by the sight of so much blood, Yoko grasped the edge of the counter, leaning against it. It streaked down her throat, down her dress and down her arms. It pooled at their feet and stained the tiles red. Yoko's eyes fluttered hastily, trying to erase the image before her._

"_You…" she mumbled, bile lifting from her stomach. She held a hand there, gripping at her tummy with a painful expression painted upon her visage. "You…" Her voice escaped her, as he looked at her. She gasped._

_His eyes… they were as red as the floor._

"_Me." He ventured, tugging his hand from her mother's hair and pointing to himself. He dropped her._

_She hit the floor with a firm 'thump' and Yoko jumped with fright._

_He took a step towards her and Yoko shook, petrified._

_He took another and her toes tapped the tiles anxiously. He was caked with red. It was splattered across his face and he lifted a hand to lick it from his fingers. She blanched, retching._

_He kept coming. She fell to her knees and scraped her hands. He knelt down to her level and lifted her chin, dotting her in red. She felt it drying against her skin, as he held her there. She felt the drips dropping onto her clothes. A tear left her, as did a whimper. He grinned at her, pushing away some hair from her eyesight, painting that also. She blinked, watching him watch her. He seemed to enjoy it, but he grew bored quickly._

_He rose and took her with him. He picked her up and she scrambled to escape his arms, but his grip was too snug. It only managed to cake her entire being in red. She gripped at his shoulders, trying to push herself away. Her hands were red now too. Her eyesight blurred._

"_There, there darling." He soothed, rubbing her back, "I'll take good care of you and your mother. I love her you know."_

_More tears escaped her, "Please!" she cried, smudging the browning substance on her hands as she tried to rid herself of it, "Please don't hurt mummy!"_

_He laughed, "Oh, dear, I would never hurt 'mummy'." His nose brushed the tip of ear, as he darted down to whisper to her, "I'm making her better. I'll make you better too."_

"_No!" Her mother groaned, blood escaping her lips, "Don't!"_

_Yoko turned away from the sight, hugging him close and hiding her face against his red shoulder. He stroked her hair, smiling, "Look sweetheart! She's already warming up to me."_

_She heard her mother squeal, "No! She's not! You're scaring her!" She struggled to pronounce her words correctly, choking on the blood and clawing at her searing throat._

_Yoko's sight hazed over, dots appearing and her hearing faded. Her eyes were open – she was sure of it, but darkness swarmed over her and she could not see. Their voices were muffled and she fiercely blinked and popped her ears, hoping for clarity. It did not come. She felt him put her down. She slipped on the floor and an 'oomph!' escaped her, as her bottom hit the tiles. A sticky substance scuttled over her fingers, her hands and legs. It clung to her and as her sight began to return she held a hand near to her face… red. It was thick and slimly. She slowly bent her fingers and watched, enraptured by the sight of it slowly dribbling down her palm to her wrists, staining her costume._

"_I was an angel." She murmured softly, ignoring the howls of her mother and the doting care of the strange man. "I was going to be an angel… angels are white."_

_She gawped, turning to stare at the pair blankly. Her mother fought against his compassionate hold and gasped as her hearted quickened._

"_Watch." He told Yoko, holding out a hand to bid her closer. He had one wrapped round her mother's bloodied torso, "Come here and watch. This will be you some day, when you are old enough."_

_Yoko crawled over to them and took his hand. He was cold. She had not noticed beforehand. Her mother shook her head, her arms flailing, trying to push her daughter away. He tightened his grip._

_Yoko observed._

_Her mother's breath hastened, heart pounding. He told her, as he felt it, heard it and they watched together as the adrenaline surged through her mother's body. Blood gushed from her wound and poured along the floor. It crept up to Yoko's costume and beyond, glazing her naked legs. She did not move, staring at her mother. She was hyperventilating, her body shaking madly and eyes dilated. A rush ran through her mother's body and Yoko twitched at the sight. Then it stopped._

_Her heart suddenly caved, slowing. Every beat hurt. Despite the pain, it was desperate to hold on. Her lungs heaved, deep breaths replacing the previous short gasps. Idly, Yoko related the image to that of a fish out of water, her mother's mouth wide and chest lifting high. Her body stilled._

_Yoko reached over to scrub the tears from her open eyes, but he caught her wrist._

She gasped, awoken.

She screamed, trying to pull away from him. He clamped his hand over her mouth and tightened his grip on her wrist. "There, there darling." He whispered, "I'll take good care of you."

Yoko gulped down a shriek, his words echoing in her mind.

He extracted his hand, drawing it into his coat pocket and pulling out white ribbons, "Look what daddy brought you." He held them out to her and she stared with fascination. The horror overwhelmed her and wept, as he began to tie them in her hair, "Did I not promise all those years ago to bring some home for you?"

Both jumped, startled. The ribbons fell to the bedding below, as they both turned limply to look at the window. Another fissure slit the glass. Alexander rose from the bed and slowly backed away, feeling the temper breaching the window. Another crack dashed along, marring the glass further.

Yoko leaned back against the headboard, as Kaname's visage rose from the abyss outside. His hair waved erratically in the blistering wind and his eyes vibrantly glared inside. No longer were they a shade of rich red wine. They were bright and he seemed flustered, as he pushed against the window. The wooden framing cracked beneath the palm of his hand and pushed the window in. Yoko gasped, her arms wrapping round her legs and unconsciously rocking herself.

Alexander stammered out a short laugh, "Really now, was that truly necessary." He backed away towards the door, "You have no idea what I could do to you."

Kaname boomed out, "Remove yourself from the premises! This is my territory you senseless fool."

Alexander's shoulders tensed. He straightened himself up and leered, "I will remove myself immediately friend, once I have collected my daughter."

Kaname's hand harshly grabbed onto Yoko's shoulder and she wheezed beneath his strength. His grip softened only slightly. Her eyes dashed from one vampire to the other and she sorely wished Zero was present.

Alexander stiffened, staring at the possessive grip. His eyes narrowed and he snarled, "Give me my daughter Kuran!"

Kaname shook his head firmly, warning, "If you fight me I will not spare you."

Alexander moved forwards, his sharp nails lengthening, "I will not have you take her from me, from my wife!"

Kaname brushed his arm away, as he tried to scathe him. After a few minutes of failed slashes, Alexander puffed out a frustrated growl, hissing, "Hold still you filthy blood traitor."

Yoko jumped, yelling out as Alexander was thrown into the warm beside her. She scrambled away, off the bed and towards the window. The wind wailed and grabbed at her nightgown, but she ignored the cold grasp as the vampires continued to pound at one another.

"This needs to stop." She whispered forlornly. "I can't stand it anymore."

"I will not allow you to take her." Kaname swore, a shard of glass from the broken window flying by him and embedding itself into his opponent.

Alexander squawked, pulling the shard from his ribs, "I won't let you eat her!"

Losing all sense, Kaname flung himself at the beast. "I will not be told what to do." He asserted, tearing at the vampires flesh, "I saved her. Her blood is mine to with as I will." He ripped open Alexander's matted coat and burrowed his claws into his stomach. "No other will have her."

Alexander spluttered out a laugh, gasping as his insides poured out along the carpet. Yoko's abdomen churned and she gagged, smelling the sweltering flesh. He slowly began to decompose and ash rose from his lungs, "No other…" He groaned, looking up into Kaname's fierce visage, "Your face is thunderous Kuran." His voice cracked and he reached a hand to Yoko, his eyes wandering to her retching form. "Your mother will be here soon darling… She will no doubt know what has occurred."

Kaname slapped him, blood flying from Alexander's bruised cheek and streaking across the floor. "Do not speak to her."

Yoko clawed at her head, pulling at her hair. She tightly closed her eyes and bowed her head, willing the scene away as Kaname raked his fist through Alexander's throat. She cried out, as blood spurted out and soared through the air.

Kaname approached her, clasping her shaking shoulders. She stumbled away and tears tumbled down her cheeks. She prowled to the nearest corner. Realising he was scaring her, he took a moment to quell the beast within. Breathing deeply, his closed his blindingly red eyes and listened to the wind, her weeping, the dripping.

"I have no intention of hurting you Yoko." He quietly said, taking a step towards her lurking figure. She falters, watching him as the guilt prevailed. His eyes saddened at her hesitation and he held out a hand, hopeful. After a long while she moved towards him, reaching out. He hastened to pull her to him, hugging her ferociously. Apologising profusely, he took her cheeks into his hands and gazed down into her eyes. The tears continued to fall, but her lips lifted slightly for him. His heart wavered, a painful tug dragging the beat out.

As he held her close, he spotted the bodies emerging. Many students of the Day Dorm littered the academy grounds. Yuki was below, shouting for straight lines whilst Yagari and some Night Class students demanded silence.

The knob of Yoko's bedroom door twisted. Kaien entered, Zero skulking behind him, "That won't be necessary Zero." He was saying, pushing away the Bloody Rose. As they entered, Yoko pulled away from his embrace. He stifled the displeased rumble in his throat and peered over the room. It was quite… messy.

Yoko dived into Kaien's embrace, crying harder. Zero snarled, pushing passed the two and drawing his gun out. "What did you do?" He demanded.

An eyebrow lifted, as he stared the hunter down, "I saved her."

Kaien flinched, pulling away from Yoko and pushing her towards the door. "Saved her from what?" he hesitantly asked.

"The same thing it was last time." Kaname confirmed, directing their attention to Alexander.

Zero blanched at the scene.

"Take her downstairs Zero, to the house." Kaien firmly ordered.

Zero turned to him, intending to argue, but Kaien's stony expression froze him. He mumbled, putting away his gun and walking to Yoko who stood resolutely by the door.

"I want to stay. I deserve to know what's going on." She stubbornly declared, attempting to push Zero away.

Kaien reeled, glaring at her, "You go home young lady, right now!"

Her eyes widened and mouth fell agape, gaping at him. Zero tugged at her again and numbly, she followed him.

A tense silence ensued upon their exit, each man statute. Kaien's nose wrinkled and brows furrowed, a snarl escaping him as he stared at Kaname. "Again..." He said, "Why again?" His furious facet was demolished quickly by another. A desperate wail of mercy, he squealed, "Why again?"

Ignoring him, Kaname announced, "Your wife is coming."

Kaien's honey eyes widened. Gasping, he pawed after Kaname who trailed out of the room and down the hall, "She's coming! What are we to do?"

Kaname halted, "We… Well, I do not know about you, but I and the rest of the Night Class will be sitting by the fireside in the Moon Dorm." He turned to Kaien, who cried out in shock, "This is your fight. You said so yourself headmaster that I was not to interfere."

"You've been doing nothing, but interfere!" Kaien exclaimed, dramatically waving his arms, "You interfered mere moments ago! Why would you save her then, but not now? You'll fight a deluded pureblood, but not a regular vampire."

Kaname gritted his teeth, hissing, "It is not my fight. That pureblood intended to bite her. The vampire coming will gain nothing from biting her. Her blood is safe. Her blood remains untainted. This does not involve me."

Kaien glowered, "Just because you think it still belongs to you – her blood!"

"It does." Kaname confirmed, "Even if it had not, it would now."

Kaien sighed, bowing his head and staring at the floor, "I can't do this without your help."

"I see no reason why not. You are a resilient hunter Kaien." Kaname certified, turning away and continuing down the corridor.

Kaien remained, staring at the floor, muttering, "I am well aware of what kind of hunter I was. I simply fear that when the time comes… I will not be able to kill her."

The vampires sat by the fire, hushed. Shiki quietly attempted to unwrap some pocky. All occupants glowered at him, as it rustled and Rima grabbed his hand, halting the motions, "Shh," she pointed to the ceiling, "We're trying to listen." Shiki sighed, putting the pocky away and crossing his arms dejectedly.

"She will fight by his side. You know this." Takuma said, handing over a glass of faux blood.

Kaname sighed, "Yes, Yoko is proving to be very troublesome."

Takuma gulped, backing away and hesitantly saying, "I meant Yuki…"

The glass shattered in his hand. Kaname glanced up at his friend, eyes narrowed, "Yuki…" He hummed, "Yes, I suppose she would." He rose from his chair and gazed out the large window at the academy, "I put her to sleep earlier… no doubt she will be waking soon."

Takuma sighed with relief, "She will sleep through it then, hopefully."

Kaname retorted, "Or she will awaken just in time to fight."

Takuma shivered, as a layer of frost coated the room, "I am sure Yuki will be fine!" he yelped, rubbing some frost from his arm.

Kaname sighed, resting his head against the glass of the window, the cold soothing his headache, "I shall have to see her. Be certain she is not going to involve herself."

A bang woke her.

She fell off the side of the sofa and hastily picked herself up, as Zero and Yoko entered.

Yuki gasped, ogling Yoko. She quickly turned to Zero, "Wha-" He furiously shook his head, pulling Yoko through the living room and into the hall. Yuki watched as they went, and then turned to gaze at the carpet. Vibrant prints tailed over the pink tinged flooring. She gaped at it, gulping.

"How long was I asleep?" She raised her hand to the wound Zero had recently given her, stroking the plaster, "Kaname-sama must have… ugh, not again!" She angrily rose from the sofa and stormed out into the corridor, "Zero! Yoko!" She banged her fist on the bathroom door, "Do you need some help? I want to help!"

She heard Zero sigh. He opened the door slightly, looking out at her. His eyes darted to the plaster and he winced. Yuki brushed his pain aside, grabbing the door frame, "I want to help." She firmly said, pulling the door further open, "Let me in. I can clean her up properly. You make her some tea."

Licking his lips uncertainly, Zero eventually nodded. He turned back at Yoko, "I'll be right outside." He told her, rubbing her arms. She did not acknowledge him. He sighed, handing a cloth to Yuki, "I'll be right outside." He told her.

Yuki nodded, "I heard." She began to dampen the cloth and scrape away the drying blood and layered debris from the broken furniture and window.

"Don't worry," she told Yoko, "I'll clean you up well and Zero is making tea, your favourite I hope. I know you love green tea, but I'm not sure if Zero does…" She continued to natter, willing away the silence.

**Author's Note: Only one chapter left!**


End file.
